Une fleur dans les cendres
by Tenshimizu
Summary: Les élus sont enfin réuni pour un combat contre le chaos. Qui seras le ou les vrais vainqueurs de ce combat ? FIC ENFIN ACHEVÉE !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel et Sakura appartiennent à CLAMP mais Wei est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit se deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_Chapitre 1 : une étrange ombre._

Remettant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules avançant d'une manière gracieuse bien des regards se retourner vers Sakura. Elle avait réussi à être un mannequin très connu en chine. Cependant elle avait était contrains d'arrêter car Sakura étais enceinte. Elle traversa la rue puis pousse une porte vitrée.

-Bonjour Sakura.

-Bonjour Wei. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien Sakura et ton lei ? Sakura qui regarder dans les rayons se retourne vivement

-Cela veut dire bourgeon de fleur. Wei semis à rire.

- Tu es une fleur ce bébé est un bourgeon non ? Sakura lui sourit puis revient au comptoir. Elle connaissait Wei depuis prés de deux ans. Alors qu'il pleuvait beaucoup Sakura est entrée par hasard dans sa boutique. Wei fut très gentil et compris tout de suite que Sakura ne parlait pas bien chinois depuis se jour elles sont amies. Wei s'approche et mis sa main sur le ventre de Sakura pour le sentir bougeait, elle retourne vers son comptoir et soupir.

-J'aimerais tellement avoir un enfant. Sakura n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'en faîtes même si elle aussi voulait un enfant elle ne l'attendait pas aussi tôt. Quand même je t'envie Sakura tu n'as que 20 ans et tu es connue dans tout le pays comme mannequin tu as un mari mignon et charmant et de plus tu es enceinte tout te réussi ! Sakura fit un mince sourire c'est vrai qu'elle avait la belle vie mais Sakura aurait aimé avoir encore son frère et sa mère.

Elle aurait aimé rester au japon. Sakura soupir puis lui fit au revoir de la main et sors de la boutique. Elle continue à marcher jusqu'à un banc. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis soudain Sakura eu froid dans le dos et se redresse vite. Se tournant vers la ruelle derrière elle.

Sakura avait juré d'avoir senti une aura noire puis une forme bizarre c'était placer devant elle avant de disparaître. Sakura ne se sentait en sécurité et préféra retourner vers chez elle.

Alors qu'elle avance une ombre noir la prit et la dépose dans une ruelle vide. Devant elle une ombre gigantesque un sourire froid. L'ombre fonce vers Sakura qui n'arrive pas à l'esquiver. Puis Sakura se senti comme si on l'étouffait l'ombre c'était mis sur la sienne et lui tenait la tête. Dans un effort Sakura alla à son coup. Serrant sa clé puis la laisse tomber mais pense de toutes ses forces.

- Je vous en supplie mes cartes aidez-moi. Shield ? Une lueur rose se dégagea de Sakura. Un grand bouclier l'entoura puis Sakura dit Clé du spectre qui détient les pouvoirs des cartes de Clow de Sakura et des Sentiments reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. Sword! Sakura se retrouva avec l'épée a la main. Et la dirige vers l'ombre qui c'était éloigné dans un coin. Sakura brisa son bouclier puis s'avance vers l'ombre qui fini par reculer jusqu'à disparaître dans les ténèbres. Sakura soulager range son épée et sa clé quand elle se retrouve par terre la douleur la tient au ventre elle voulut appeler Fly mais il ne réagit pas. Miror apparaît alors dans sa forme regarde autour d'elle est vu un chien le copie et couru vers une autre rue. Aboyant au passent pour qu'on aide sa maîtresse mais personne ne compris ce qui se passer.

- Tiens qu'elle gentil chien dit Stéphanie derrière la carte. Miror la tira jusqu'à une rue presque desserte et se transforme. Sakura a des problèmes ? Va chercher Lionel où est Sakura. Miror lui montra la rue ou elle était puis prend la forme de Stéphanie et cour le long pour chercher l'école d'art martiaux que Lionel diriger en plus du clan Li.

-Bonjour Stéphanie dit Lionel sans la regarder j'arrive ! Il ferma la porte et couru après la carte. Quand il arriva dans l'allée plus personne et Miror repris la forme d'un chien.

-Wei cria Lionel entrant en trombe dans la boutique. Passe-moi ta voiture je dois tout pris aller a l'hôpital

- Sa y est alors dit-elle toute radieuse en lui donnant les clés.


	2. Le nouvé né

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel et Sakura appartiennent à CLAMP mais Wei est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit se deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Chapitre 1 : le nouveau né.

Sakura rentre dans la boutique sous les yeux éblouis de Wei

- Tu vas mieux ! Oh Sakura il est adorable ! Wei lui prit le bébé des bras.

- Wei tu peux me garder Nicolas ? Je dois aller voir une petite chose.

- Bien sur ! Sakura sortis non sans jeter un regarde vers son bébé. Puis elle se dirige vers la rue où elle avait été agressée par l'ombre. Cherche et trouve un morceau d'étoffe noir elle la regarde puis tâte le tissu et remarque qu'il lui file entre les doigts telle de l'eau. Sleep peu tu gardé ce tissu ? Tu l'endors s'il vient vers toi ! Puis Sakura couru vers la boutique.

- Merci Wei tu veux bien me rendre Nicolas ? A contre cœur Wei lui rendit son bébé. Sakura lui sourit après lui avoir promis de revenir bientôt.

- On va voir ton papa Nicolas ! Sakura pousse la porte et avance dans le grand couloir puis pousse la porte du local 766.

- Sakura ?

- Tu te souviens de l'avertissement de Néo ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais les ombres ne m'ont pas attaquée par hasard ! Lionel l'écouter mais ne disait un mot. Puis jette un regard sur la classe vide et soupir.

- Que veut-tu qu'on y fasse, on ne sait même pas qui c'est ! Sakura baissa le regard elle s'était emporter Lionel n'était plus le même. Le petit garçon dont elle était tomber amoureuse semblait avoir disparu. Que lui arrivait t-il elle aimait Lionel pour ce qu'il était. Lionel s'approche la prend dans les bras et la serre

-Je suis désoler Sakura ! Il lui pris le menton et l'embrasse. Puis relâche son étreinte. Elle sorti avec un faible sourire.

Sakura partis elle aussi en regardant de nouveau la classe puis soupir et quitte le bâtiment. Sakura fit les magasins pour acheter toute sorte de chose pour Nicolas ils avaient prévu la chambre les jouets mais ils n'avaient pas prévu le reste. Sakura rentra chez elle triste et regarde la photo sur le comptoir une photo de mariage. Le couple au milieu à côté de Lionel, Anthony Katia lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Juste à côté d'elle Samantha tous sourire de l'autre côté de Katia juste derrière Lionel et Sakura. Mathieu a son bras son amie Vanessa. A côté de Sakura Tiffany radieuse. Sur la troisième ligne Mr Terada tenait les épaule de Sonia qui était a côté de Tiffany. Dominique était prés de Mathieu Tito séparer Suzanne et son père. Linda était derrière Tiffany avec son copain. A côté de Anthony Samuel le fiancé de Stéphanie qui était â côté de lui. Nel c'était accroupi avec Lio ainsi que Sandrine et Yvan devant Sakura et Lionel. Alors que Sakura était perdu dans ses pensées Nicolas commença à hurler. Sakura se retourne Sleep était prés de lui elle envoyait le plus de poudre possible mais rien ne semblais faire à Nicolas. Quand Sakura s'approche et voit que un bouclier l'entour.

-Sleep qui a t-il ? Sleep se retourne vers Sakura puis vole vers elle Sakura utilise Jump folle de rage Sleep s'envole par la fenêtre entre ouvert. Non revient s'écrie Sakura. Fly viens a mon aide ! Deux immenses ailes se retrouvent dans son dos. Sakura pris le sac kangourou. Tu vas venir avec moi toi. Sakura pris Nicolas et le dépose délicatement dans le sac. Et elle s'envole aussi a la recherche de sa carte. Quand elle la vit plus loin Sakura fonce vers elle.

- Sleep reprend ta forme maintenant ! La carte la regarde lui tire la langue puis fonce vers le sol et endorme toute la rue. Je dois utiliser mon spectre ! Clé du spectre qui détient les pouvoirs des cartes de Clow de Sakura et des Sentiments reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes. Sakura n'avait pas remarqué mais son spectre avait grandit de 50 centimètres. Elle se dépose sur un toit et essaye de chercher la carte des yeux puis elle ferme les yeux. Je dois chercher une aura rose et agité ! Sakura vit une petite fille perdue une autre qui déclarer son amour. Puis soudain une étoile verte et un petit être. Sakura appelle la carte de téléportation et se retrouve devant la carte prise au dépourvu.

- Windy a toi. La carte immobiliser Sakura continue reprend ta forme originale Sleep! La carte se tourne vers Sakura et atterri dans sa main. Sakura remarque que son nom c'était mis en argent dans le dos de la carte. Elle se téléporte puis la dépose sur la table et regarde son fils. Il avait réussi à repousser les attaque de Sleep alors que Kéro quelque année plutôt avait succombé.


	3. Un problème de taille

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel et Sakura appartiennent à CLAMP mais Wei est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance. **

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit se deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style

Chapitre 2 : Un problème de taille.

Une semaine se passa depuis que Sakura avait de nouveau capturer sa carte. Alors qu'elle déposait le petit déjeuner sur la table Sakura se diriger vers Nicolas.

- Lionel ! Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre il avait une serviette dans ses cheveux, torse nu on voyer bien les muscles un pantalon vert. Il souriait. Lionel s'approcha de sa femme puis l'embrasse avant de s'asseoir à la table. Sakura quant à elle donné la tétée a Nicolas dans le grand divan blanc du salon qui se situer à côté de la cuisine une simple porte coulissante séparer les deux pièces. Alors que Sakura chantait Lionel l'appelle.

-Oui ? Demande t-elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ma fleur tu as laissais cette…Lionel se tût en regardent la carte qu'il tenez en main.

- J'ai rangé toutes les cartes ! Sakura s'avance Lionel lui donne Sakura fût surprise, elle tenait en main Sleep mais a la place du petit personnage jaune avec une baguette et une étoile verte sur le front avait disparu a la place un bébé avec une étoile vert a la main un hochet quand Sakura regarde bien la robe de Sleep se retrouver être le lange du petit être. Sakura appelle la carte. Le bébé se matérialisa et rampa à quatre pattes vers Lionel quand Sleep fit aller son hochet une poudre en sorti de façon très lente que Lionel esquiva sans problème. La carte se mis à hurler. Sakura fit un simple geste de la main pour que la carte reprenne sa forme. Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre puis contourne le lit a deux places et fonce du côté droit sur la commode noire avec des poignets blancs elle ouvre le premier tiroir et en sort le livre qui fus jadis le livre de Clow. Sakura pris la carte puis la mis dans le livre et le referme.

-Sa ne marche pas murmure Sakura. Puis Sakura appelle la grande carte.

-Sa ne marchera pas dit Lionel la carte a rajeuni pas rétréci.

-Je veux quand même essayer, on ne sait jamais. Lionel hausse les épaules puis retourne dans le salon mais rien ne se passa. Sakura sorti alors de la chambre et se dirige vers le téléphone

-Que fais-tu Sakura ? demande son époux la tête toujours dans ses livres

- Je téléphone à Antho…

-Il n'en est pas question la coupe Lionel il était au milieu de la pièce le livre a la main. Sakura fut surprise le Lionel qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours venait de faire surface se n'était plus l'homme sérieux et impeccable. Tu crois que je ne sais pas non plus régler de simple problème tu crois aussi que je suis incapable de le faire ! Sakura eu un bref sourire

- Non, Lionel c'est jusque d'habitude c'est ce genre de situation que je l'appelle. Lionel la fusilla du regard et marmonna

- Oui elle non plus n'a pas confiance en moi.

- Bien sûr que si ! Cria Sakura. Lionel se retourne confus.

-Je suis désoler Sakura je fais du mieux que je peux pour te rendre heureuse de te donner ce que tu as besoin mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne serai jamais comme Thomas ou ton père je crois que Thomas avait tord, je ne suis pas aussi bien que Thomas le dit

- Lionel c'est… mais Sakura s'arrête soudain. Qu'as tu dis ?

- Que je ne suis pas quelqu'un aussi bien que ton frère le dit je ne te mérite pas.

-Lionel dit Sakura mais d'un ton réconfortant mais au bord des larmes. Tu as lu la lettre de Thomas ! Tu n'avais pas le droit non tu n'avais pas le droit…Sakura se précipite dans les escaliers les yeux remplis de larme elle ne dit pas une excuse au jeune homme quel venez de faire tomber. Le jeune homme regarda la jeune femme d'un air triste puis se tourne vers la porte rester ouverte.

-J'arrive mal peut-être ! Le jeune homme avait de fins cheveux noirs attacher en queue de cheval un anneau pendait à son oreille gauche un petit anneau d'argent il avait de fine mais grosse lunette qui cacher c'est yeux bleus.

- Non entre Anthony dit Lionel en lui ouvrant la porte en plus grand. Entre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cependant Sakura était dans un café elle avait fait appelle à sa carte de communication. Un casque émetteur dans les cheveux Sakura discuter avec Tiffany.

- J'ai été idiote ! Soupir Sakura en buvant une gorgée dans son café.

-Mais non ma Sakura. Tu t'es un peu vite emportée c'est tous.

-Je n'aurai pas du partir comme sa ! Et puis c'est mon mari…

-Se n'est pas une raison Sakura. Ecoute, tu as le droit d'avoir tes petits secrets. Rentre chez toi est expliquez-vous.


	4. La visite d'un ami

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel et Sakura appartiennent à CLAMP mais Wei est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style

Chapitre 3 : La visite d'un ami.

Sakura retire le casque. Cette discutions lui avait fait du bien son amie lui manquer beaucoup. Sakura remonta les allées des arbre était mis tous le long. C'était une magnifique journée Sakura passa devant l'école où enseigner Lionel il était professeur d'art Martiaux il apprenait la pratique et la théorie. Elle ne s'y arrêta pas comme à son habitude pour contempler le bâtiment elle avait hâte de rentré chez elle.

Sakura pousse la grosse porte en chêne de l'immeuble puis se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Pousse sur le bouton dix. Puis met son dos contre la parois elle espérait que Lionel ne lui en voudrait pas drop. Sakura se mis a rire elle pensait encore comme une enfant mais sa naïveté enfantine rends sa beauté plus éblouissante car son visage en a les traits. L'ascenseur fit un petit bruit pour indiquer qu'il était arrivé à destination, Sakura se dirige vers le fond du couloir et mis sa clé dans la porte. Derrière cette porte un long couloir au fond un autre escalier. Le jeune couple avait voulu un petit lieu tranquille et avait racheté à la propriétaire le vieux grenier mais celui-ci était immense. D'ailleurs l'endroit était une vielle maison ou plutôt un manoir Sakura pousse la porte qui séparer l'entrée et le salon.

-Lionel je suis…

- Bonjour ma petite Sakura. Je vois que tu es de meilleur humeur que tous a l'heure.

- Anthony ? Le jeune homme lui sourit Sakura se retourne vers Lionel.

-Quel est la raison de ta visite ? Maintenant que Sakura est là tu peux nous le dire. Anthony repose sa tasse de thé sur la petit table vitrée devant lui.

- Un nouvel ennemi vient de se réveiller j'en suis sûre. Avant votre départ je vous ai conseiller de masquer votre aura. Car en chine il y beaucoup de magiciens qui pourraient vous repérer. J'ai remarqué qu'une aura noire a été libérée, je ne sais pas encore la quel mais j'ai l'attention de rester en chine durant un moment. Anthony repris sa tasse puis bu une nouvelle gorgée.

- Tu n'en sais pas plus ? Fini par dire Sakura. Anthony repose sa tasse avant de regarder le couple.

-Non. Tu as était agressé par une ombre noir Lionel m'as dit. Sakura acquiesce. La texture aurait rendu ta carte jeune donc inutilisable.

Anthony mis sa main sous son menton. Soudain Sakura sursauta, elle avait complètement oublier Nicolas. Celui-ci hurler et ne se tut que une fois que sa mère le serra dans ses bras mais a chaque fois qu'elle dépose le bébé endormie, il se met à hurler plus fort que la fois précédente. Sakura l'emmène alors dans le salon. Anthony se leva et pris le petit garçon dans les bras.

- Sakura tu n'as pas masqué son aura a sa naissance ?

- Je l'ai fait. Mais tout les jour je suis obliger de recommencer. C'est comme s'il arrivait à briser le sort.

Anthony regarda le bébé puis mis sa main sur sa joue et le garçon s'endormi.

- Cet enfant a un grand potentiel magique. Je ne crois pas que un simple masque pourra encore dissimuler ses pouvoirs. Sakura regard Nicolas

- Que devons nous faire ? En chine, il est en danger, parce que je suis presque sur que l'ombre ne souhaiter pas seulement ma mort mais celle du bébé. Lionel se retourna inquiet. J'avais remarqué qu'un seconde ombre se diriger vers la mienne plus exactement sur mon ventre.

-Lionel je crois qu'en attendant vous devriez aller chez Yeran. Dit Anthony en se retournant vers son ami.

-Quelque chose m'intrigue Anthony le jour où on a vu Néo et Kéa pour la première fois. Néo a déclarait qu'il serait bientôt là. C'est bizarre mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il parlait du grand chien mais quelque chose de… d'horrible allait se manifester.

- Moi aussi j'ai ce pressentiment Sakura. J'ai consulté les livre mais je ne trouve rien.

- L'ennemi je crois n'est pas simplement démoniaque je ne sais pourquoi mais le jour où je suis revenu du passé j'ai eu comme une envie de tout abandonné comme si on me vidait de tout espoir et d'énergie. Comme si un grand nuage planait au dessus de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais peut-être que nous devrions trouver les deux autre élus. Anthony a l'époque on ne trouvait pas cela grave mais la je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix.

- Oui je crois aussi. Qui pourrais bien être les deux autres. Sakura, Lionel je retourne en Angleterre une semaine. Je dois retrouver la prophétie essayer de cacher le plus les pouvoirs de Nicolas. Et faite attention a vous.

Anthony fit un signe de la main et le nuage de fumée qui l'avait entouré disparu en même temps que celui qui l'avait fait.


	5. La prophetie des elus

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel et Sakura appartiennent à CLAMP mais Wei est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style

Chapitre 4 : La prophétie des élus.

-Arrêtez de vous inquiétez mon enfant ! Sakura faisait les cent pas dans le salon de la maison Li. Jetant souvent des regards vers la porte d'entrée.

- Allez asseyez vous continue Yeran. Elle montre le divan et Sakura se senti obligée d'obéir.

-C'est valable pour vous aussi mon fils dit-elle sur un ton sec.

A peine Sakura c'était assise que Lionel avait pris sa place et faisait les cent pas. Mais il ignora l'ordre de sa mère et sorti.

-Ne vous en faites pas Mère il est un peu nerveux. Dit Futie en entrant dans la pièce. Sakura bondit sur ses pieds. Et se dirigea à peu plus vite qu'elle le voulait vers sa belle-sœur. Futie avait Nicolas dans les bras. Celui-ci semblait aimé sa compagnie mais à peine eu t-il vu sa mère il hurla pour que celle-ci le prenne.

-Ooooh fit tristement Futie en lui tendant le bébé. Nicolas se calma puis s'endormi. Sakura s'assis sur le divan puis se retourne vers Yeran.

- Vous avez trouvé une solution pour Nicolas ? Yeran regarda le bébé puis dit.

-Non il est trop jeune toutes les herbes seront trop forte. Lionel rentra alors dans la pièce et vient s'asseoir à coté de sa femme.

-Nous ferons peut-être mieux de rentré dit alors Sakura.

- Oh non cria alors les 4 sœurs de Lionel qui était maintenant toutes présente dans la pièce.

- Merci de nous avoir reçu Yeran. Murmure Sakura courbé en deux pour la saluer. Le jeune couple quittèrent la maison à peine dans le jardin que Sakura se téléporte ainsi que Nicolas et Lionel juste devant la porte de leur entrée. Anthony avait reçu un double des clés deux ans plutôt. Sakura poussa la seconde porte puis rend sa taille a tous les objets qui avaient rapetissé grasse a Little et les mis à sa place. A peine installer un grand nuage noir bleuté se fit au milieu du salon quand la fumée disparu un jeune homme apparu.

- Bonjour ! Sakura amène une tasse de thé sur la table basse.

-Tu l'as trouvé au moins ? demande Lionel

- Bien sûr mais elle n'était pas en Angleterre mais dans ma maison au japon.

-Tu as vu Tiffany alors ? Demande vivement Sakura. Anthony fit non de la tête.

- Je suis juste passer. Il m'a fallu un mois pour trouver ce parchemin. Lionel et Sakura attendent qu'il lise le parchemin mais Anthony semble à voir des difficulté.

-Qui a t-il ? Demandèrent en même temps le couple. Anthony regarde le parchemin puis finir par dire

- A voilà. Il laissa tomber au moins 50 centimètre de parchemin avant de lire pour lui. Par ce parchemin sacré celui-ci une fois résolu sera détruit.

Anthony le mis à plat sur la table Sakura le pris et commence à lire à haute voix.

- Une ère nouvelle va s'ouvrir à-nous. Le jour sacré où les 5 élus se retrouveront pour mettre leur puissance ensemble pour anéantir le Chaos. Une puissance sans pareil car au moment où les 5 élus se seront unis, apparaîtra enfin le 6éme élus. L'élus des cieux celui qui sera capable par sa grandeur, sa puissance et son cœur faire bannir de la terre haine, violence et peine. Celui-ci ne pourra apparaître le jour de la pleine lune un an après l'apparition du Chaos. Si les 5élus ne se trouve pas a la tour de Tokyo a minuit précise ce jour la. La terre sombrera dans le Chaos et nul ne pourra l'arrêter même pas l'élu de lumière.

-ça ne nous aide pas sur l'origine des élus coupe Lionel.

-Continue a lire Sakura. Dit d'un ton neutre Anthony avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

-Eh… la terre sombrera dans le Chaos et nul ne pourra l'arrêter même pas l'élu de lumière. Ni la force de l'épée de Clow qui se brisera ce jour sous l'air triste de la fleur qui s'épanouira. Ni par la grandeur de l'étoile ni par la terre du savoir. Ni même sous la connaissance de Clow. Un seul être ne pourra y succomber. La fleur fièrement planter sera détruite par les être des ténèbres afin que la race des magiciens s'éteigne à jamais. Sakura souleva le parchemin avec Move puis le multiplia en 5 grâce à la toute nouvelle carte multiplication.

-Tiens Anthony prend un parchemin. Sakura se lève et pris 3 autre parchemin.

- A qui vas-tu les confier ? demande Anthony en même temps que Lionel

- Nous en garderons un. J'en envois à Yeran ainsi que Katia. Sakura ce mi-face aux deux parchemins. Elle rayonna d'une lueur rose le parchemin lévite un moment avant de disparaître. Elle fit de même avec l'autre.


	6. Une lumière d'espoir

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel et Sakura appartiennent à CLAMP mais Wei est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style

Chapitre 5 : Une lumière d'espoir.

- Je ne vois pas soupir Lionel en déposent le morceau de parchemin sur la couverture. Et toi Anthony ?

-J'ai eu Tiffany au téléphone hier elle m'a posé une question étrange.

- Laquelle ? Demande calmement Anthony comme s'il s'attendait au pire.

- Si les 2 autres élus avaient plus ou moins le même âge que nous.

Anthony se mis à réfléchir. Sakura appelle à Sweet.

- Tu veux quelle dessert ? Demande t-elle en déposent un morceau de gâteau au chocolat devant elle et Lionel. Anthony ne pris rien. Ça faisait un mois qu'ils travaillent sur l'énigme. Aujourd'hui les 3 amis étaient partis pique-niquer mais la même question étais rester dans leur pensée tous le long du dîner. Sakura se lève soudain elle avait aperçu une chose bizarre contre les arbres. Elle se retourne vers Anthony inquiète, mais il n'avait rien remarqué puis elle se tourne vers Lionel elle eut un regard attendri Lionel était mignon comme tout avec son fils dans les bras. Tiffany s'en en aurait donné à cœur joie pour les filmer. Son amie lui manque terriblement. Sakura s'assied a côté de son mari puis s'approche, lui pose un rapide baiser sur les lèvre et lui murmure.

-Tu es adorable. Lionel lui sourit, il savait que Sakura s'en voulait de s'être disputer avec lui. La lettre de Thomas, il l'avait trouvée par hasard il avait voulu lui ressembler mais n'y était pas arrivé de plus Sakura lui avait confirmé qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais. Lionel vit Sakura se lever une fois de plus.

- Cela ne va pas ma fleur ? Sakura se tourne vers lui et tourne sa tête de gauche a droite. Anthony c'était lui aussi levé et regarde dans le même endroit puis il se rassied. Bu une gorgée de thé et dit calmement

-Sakura revient t'asseoir ! Sakura obéis qu'avait-il derrière la tête. Puis Anthony murmure. Attention soyer sur vos garde elle va nous attaquer d'une minute a l'autre. Lionel mit Nicolas dans son couffin puis fut surpris jusqu'ici il n'avait pas remarqué l'aura noir dans les lieu. Sakura l'avait remarqué ainsi que Anthony. Anthony fit un bref signe de tête Sakura appela sa clé ainsi que Anthony Lionel fut le dernier avec son épée a la main. Avec un ricanement trois ombres sortirent de derrière plusieurs endroit et vienne se placer devant les 3 magiciens.

- Arriverez -vous à nous tuer …dit une voix métallique.

- Ou vous succomberez ? … Repris une autre voix mais celle-ci était plutôt étouffée. Les 3 magiciens restèrent sur leur garde. Alors la première ombre fonce vers Sakura et les deux autres l'imitèrent sauf qu'elles choisissent comme cible Anthony et Lionel. Sakura appelle Jump pour l'esquiver. Anthony repousse la sienne avec un jet d'énergie quant à Lionel il la trancha avec son épée. L'ombre de Sakura revient à la charge et cette fois lui lance un jet noir comme si elle lançait de la boue. Sakura lui renvoie avec Windy. Celle d'Anthony lui fonce dessus mais elle est à chaque fois repoussée. Quand à celle de Lionel elle ne bouge pas du moins un moment car quand l'ombre se mis dans toute sa grandeur un autre apparût à ses côtes. L'ombre de Anthony décida alors de lui sauter dessus alors qu'il allait l'atteindre. Il cria

- Que mon spectre forme la lumière du lendemain ! Une douce lumière blanche s'échappa de son spectre L'ombre horrifier recule doucement. Quand Anthony baissa un peu son spectre l'ombre lui sauta dessus essayent de l'étrangler. Sakura ne faisait qu'esquiver chaque attaque, l'ombre essaye de se refermer sur elle mais elle frappe dans le vide. Folle de rage l'ombre se grandit et fût plusieurs mètre de haut puis se laisse tomber sur Sakura. Lionel poussa un cri étouffer. Il ne bougea pas et l'ombre en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing. Lionel se relève puis esquive en dérapant, il saute en l'air les deux ombre le regardait sans comprendre. Une des ombre lui donna un coup et il atterrit violemment par terre. Derrière elle Lionel lance une incantation et cria

-Dieu de la lumière. L'ombre eu un cri strident puis tombe. Plus loin Anthony mis la lumière de son spectre plus forte ce qui obligea l'ombre à relâcher son emprise juste assez pour que Anthony lui lance une boule de feu. Enflammé l'ombre essaye de l'aplatir mais Anthony mis au maximum la lumière de son spectre et l'ombre s'effondre dans un cri strident.

-Attention ! Cria Anthony mais trop tard la deuxième ombre que Lionel combattait avait réussi à le plaquer au sol. Anthony avança le spectre en avant mais il se retourna quand il entendit un bruit fort derrière lui L'ombre reculait effrayer presque en courant. Sakura était devant elle rayonnant de Lumière. Lionel envoie une incantation.


	7. Blessure vive

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel et Sakura appartiennent à CLAMP mais Wei est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

Chapitre 6 : Une blessure vive.

_Sakura était debout immobile a la main son spectre elle le sentait elle avance d'un pas devant elle une grande ombre noire puis elle change plusieurs fois de couleur mais Sakura ne les vit pas ou seulement des flash et ne pu identifier les couleurs. Puis l'ombre changea de forme mais Sakura ne vit que deux grands yeux noirs. _

_-Qu'es tu ? demande t-elle._

Sakura se réveille subitement les rayons du soleil avaient caressé sa peau et elle regardait autour d'elle. Lionel étais à ses côtés. Sakura se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, elle pris le peignoir sur le crochet prés de la porte. Puis sorti de la pièce.

- Tu es tomber du lit Sakura demande subitement une voix. Sakura se retourne vers elle.

- Eh…oui. Sakura se mis à la cuisine qu'elle rêve étrange elle venait de faire cela faisait plus de 3 ans qu'elle n'en avait eu. Mais le rêve ne semblait pas la prévenir de quelque chose ou plutôt si mais comme un message.

-Sakura sa ne va pas demande de nouveau la voix

-Si, si ne t'en fait pas. Sakura s'assied sur la chaise qui était devant elle puis ferme les yeux.

-Sakura tu es sur que tout va bien.

-Je t'ai déjà dit oui Thomas. Soudain Sakura mis sa main devant sa bouche. Anthony ? Le jeune homme sorti de l'ombre soudain Sakura se lève. Elle lui dépose son déjeuner.

-Tu pense souvent a lui ? Demande le jeune homme en prenant la photo de Thomas de la table. Sakura hocha la tête tristement.

- 3 ans Anthony.3ans cela fait 3 ans. Sakura n'avait pas versé une larme a l'enterrement elle n'avait pas su. Elle avait était pétrifier comme si aucune larme n'avait pu s'échapper d'elle. Son père lui avait permis de pleurer mais elle n'avait pas su. Pourtant depuis ce jour chaque fois qu'elle a une chose heureuse qui lui arrive, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer de pleurer après lui. A la fin de sa phrase des larmes coulèrent lentement mais elle coulèrent Anthony restait la ne faisant rien a pars lui tendre un mouchoir une fois qu'elle s'arrêta

- Maintenant tu pourras réussir Sakura. Pleurer de tout son cœur une personne cher soulage et on arrive à accepter si tout le monde veut te consoler, tu n'arriveras jamais a guérire. Sakura s'approche prés de Anthony lui pose un baiser sur la joue puis elle lui dit avec le sourire.

- Merci Anthony. Sakura fini de déposer le déjeuner et sorti puis se rendit à son café habituel. Puis elle se balada en regardant le ciel. Et murmure

-Je t'aime Thomas. Je n'ai su te le dire de ton vivant. Merci d'avoir été toujours là pour moi.

Sakura continua pendant un moment à se promener alors que chez elle.

-Bonjour Anthony tu n'as pas vu Sakura elle…

-Elle a étais cicatrisés une veille blessure qui ne s'étais jusqu'à lors jamais vraiment fermer. Lionel le regarda sans dire un mot.

-Une blessure peu être mortelle si elle n'est pas bien cicatrisée. Lionel savait très bien que sa fleur avait le cœur pur celui-ci était atteins depuis trois longues années. 3 années ou il n'avait pas su quoi faire à par la soigner jusqu'à presque l'étouffer.

-Anthony je suis presque sur que Sakura n'a pas que cette blessure à soigner.

-Je sais mais en attendant ne fessons pas revenir les fantômes du passer. C'est mieux pour vous deux. Lionel soupir puis s'assied, il savait que son ami avait raison mais quelque chose en lui, le poussait à penser que s'il ne le faisait pas vite il n'en aurait pas le temps ou plus le courage.

Au loin au japon sur une terrasse une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs jusqu'au cheville aux yeux bleus regarder l'horizon.

- Le temps est proche ma Sakura. Elle avait un regard triste bientôt la force qui avait réveillé la déesse qu'elle avait si longtemps cacher allait réapparaître.

-Qu'elle réaction croit tu quelle va avoir Tiffany ? Demande une voix derrière elle.

-Je l'ignore encore car même si je la connais mieux qu'elle-même, certaine réaction ne se commande pas. Tu voudras bien m'aider ? Tiffany regarda au loin une dernière fois avant de rentré l'image éternelle de la petite fille qu'elle avait connu rester gravé en elle.

A suivre...


	8. L'incendie

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel et Sakura appartiennent à CLAMP 

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

Chapitre 7 : l'incendie.

Sakura pousse la porte. Pose les clés sur la petite table du salon. Dépose Nicolas dans son landau. Puis elle regarde sur la table et lu le morceau de papier. Lionel étais partis travailler et Anthony l'avait suivi. Sakura se senti très seule elle allait appeler sa carte de communication mais elle sentit un mauvais aura. Une aura noire elle s'approche de la porte d'entrée mais l'aura disparu. Sakura revient au milieu de la pièce et va jeter un regard a son fils mais il dormait paisiblement. Sakura se rassied soulagée. Mais à peine assise elle eut froid dans le dos un pressentiment que quelque chose aller lui arriver. Sakura se lève doucement pris sa clé a son coup et murmure

- Clé du spectre qui détient les pouvoirs des cartes de Clow de Sakura et des Sentiments reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. Elle ouvrit la porte une immense chaleur venait de plus bas ainsi que l'aura. Sakura retourna dans le salon pris les 5 photo au qu'elle tient le plus. Puis pris le couffin de Nicolas en déposant les photos et descend les escaliers. Sakura du mettre sa main devant son visage quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers du grenier le feu se trouver derrière la porte. Sakura mis le couffin devant elle est passe les flammes. Descend 2 étages et elle voit enfin des autres personnes.

- Jenny ! Jenny cria une vielle femme les larmes aux yeux.

- Madame Geldon nous devons partir. La pousse l'homme. Il était grand et semblait souvent combattre le feu.

-S'il vous plait ? Vous pourrez emmener mon fils au loin demande Sakura. L'homme qui accompagner madame Geldon lui fit oui de la tête en prenant le couffin. A quoi ressemble la petite Jenny ? La vielle femme sortit une photo.

- Elle est peut-être en bas ! Dit-elle pour se rassuré. Sakura pris la photo est remonte l'étage quand l'homme allait l'attraper des flammes lui bloquèrent la route et il dut reculer. Sakura se mis au 2éme étage et ne bougea plus le temps d'essayer de repairé l'enfant mais elle n'y arriva pas.

-Carte Astral viens à mon aide ! Une forme fantomatique vient devant elle. Prend possession de cette petite fille. Si elle est encore dans le bâtiment viens me prévenir. Sakura avance et ouvre grâce lock plusieurs porte des étages. Mais c'est recherche ne menèrent nul part Sakura avait beau crier le nom de la petite fille mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Sakura descendit les étages et ne sut ni avancer ni reculer arriver au 5éme étage. Sakura essaya d'ouvrire les portes mais des flammes se trouver tout autour d'elle.

-Rain vient à mon aide fait que ce feu se dissipe. A peine les flammes enlever que des nouvelles plus grandes et plus résistantes se trouver à la place.

-Moura ou moura pas ? Demande une voix dans les flammes. Deux grands yeux jaune sortir du feu. Pour replonger dans d'autres flammes. Les flammes se resserrent tout autour de Sakura qui était de plus en plus mal.

-Watery Windy aller aidez Rain à éliminer ce feu. Sakura entendit un rire puis les flammes montèrent. Watery et Rain passer sur tout l'étage. Windy maintenant avant que les flammes ne se déployèrent, elles furent balayer sauf une touffe. Au milieu de l'étage une immense ombre rouge.

- Tu n'arriveras pas me battre et si tu y arrive tu n'y survivra pas ! Dit l'ombre d'une voix étouffée avant de partit d'un grand rire. Sakura mis son bâton devant elle pour se protéger mais face aux flammes il ne lui est d'aucun secours. Rain fait pleuvoir sur le bâtiment et a l'extérieure. Windy Watery combiné vos forces et attaquer ensemble l'ombre devant vous. Dans un bruit strident l'ombre disparu. Sakura ne vit pas que les flammes se rapprochèrent. Mais l'ombre n'était pas seul l'autre l'attaqua mais Rain s'interpose se qui fit éclater son nuage et une inondation se fit et la seconde ombre disparu dans se même cri strident. Sakura étais faible l'ombre avait réussi à la toucher malgré l'intervention de sa carte et elle restait gisent par terre.

Sakura entendit des pas puis elle sent partir dans les vappes.

¨

Sakura se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital Lionel se retourne vers Anthony.

-Elle se serait relevée normalement Anthony elle se serait relever ! Anthony fit oui de la tête. Au moment ou Lionel étais partis il avait pris une part de sa bien aimée. Anthony avait espéré que se marier avoir un enfant lui rendrait la partir manquante mais rien ne semblait vraiment la soigné. Lionel mis sa tête entre ses mains. Puis il se lève doucement jette un regard a Sakura puis quitte l'hôpital. Il savait que tous étais de sa faute il ne serait jamais parti Sakura aurais pu peut-être garder la part d'elle qui la faisait survivre. Lionel étais sur maintenant que une carte vitale avait disparu. Il devait vérifier.


	9. Amnésie

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel et Sakura appartiennent à CLAMP 

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

Chapitre 8 : Amnésie

Elle avait fort mal a la tête et quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle remarqua que une personne lui tenait la main son visage était flou. Une magnifique jeune fille avec des yeux bleue avec de longs cheveux noirs la regardait anxieusement, elle avait une robe bleue.

-Tiff…Tiffany ?

- Oh ma Sakura tu nous as fais peur ! Sakura eu un léger sourire elle regarda qui lui tenait l'autre main et vis un homme avec des cheveux bruns avec des lunettes

- Papa ! Dominique la serra dans ses bras. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Où suis-je ?

- Nous sommes à l'hôpital Sakura. Voyant le regard interrogateur de sa fille Dominique poursuit, il y a eu un incendie.

- Un incendie sursaute Sakura et vous allez bien ? Où est Thomas ? Il est blessé ?

-Non, Sakura il n'a pas étais blessé par l'incendie dit Tiffany. Sakura repose sa tête sur l'oreiller soulagé.

- Il est au travail. Et Kéro ? Tiffany où est Kéro ?

-Il n'est plus ici Sakura dit-elle d'un ton triste. Sakura enfoui son visage dans le coussin elle n'osait demander si Lionel son ours en peluche en avait réchappé de plus son Kéro avait brûlé dans les flammes. Elle pleura longtemps puis s'endormi.

Tiffany et Dominique sortent et se dirigent vers Anthony qui semblait pensif puis il leva le regard vers les nouveau arrivant

- Elle a perdu la mémoire elle ne se souvient de rien.

Lionel quand a lui cherché dans les débris de la maison en cendre. Il poussa les tables et autres la maison était pratiquement en bois. Puis il porta des morceaux de pierre déplacent le plus d'objet possible. Il continue ses recherches ainsi pendant une heure.

-Ou êtes vous cria t-il. En tombant à genou. Un objet scintilla à ses pieds. Lionel la pris, s'étais une carte de Sakura celle-ci étais légèrement brûlés mais elle rayonna puis d'autre se levèrent des débris jusqu'à se retrouvée toutes dans les mains de Lionel. Il les glissa dans sa poche puis poussa un gros block de pierre et fini par retrouver le livre de Sakura.

Celui des sentiments était intact et aucune carte n'avait de dommage. Lionel pris le livre de Sakura puis mis toutes ses cartes. Celle-ci ressortirent pour le remercier mais Lionel ne fit pas attention il cherchait une carte en particulier.

- Tu ne la trouveras pas descendant de Clow dit une Voix. Lionel se retourna alors que la carte de la lumière s'avance vers lui.

- Le jour où tu es parti Sakura, elle ne la pas supporter mais c'est au moment ou tu as rompu pour la protégée… que le reste espoir qui rester en elle a disparu car elle n'y croyait plus la carte c'est donc effacer. Je n'ai plus ma lumière d'autre fois.

- Mais Sakura se sent au plus mal comme si on…

-Lui avait ôté quelque chose de précieux demande Miroir oui parce que une fois que notre maîtresse ne croit plus en certaine carte le sentiment a comme disparu d'elle.

- Pas d'amélioration ! Je suis désolé. Déclare le médecin en se tournant vers les amis de Sakura qui rentre dans le pièce après cette information, celle-ci c'étais endormie.

Soudain Anthony se précipite à son chevet pour prendre son pouls, il étais normal.

C'est pouvoir magique diminuer pourtant puis il remarqua alors qu'il voulait lui faire un transfert de pouvoir que un champ d'énergie comme un bouclier se trouver autour d'elle.

- Sakura. Sakura. Sakura murmura un vent glacial une voix qui était aussi basse que le vent, une voix ensorceleuse. Sakura la suivie sans réfléchir puis soudain une lumière blanche passe devant elle plusieurs fois. Sakura en tomba ainsi que sa clé. Elle ne savait se que c'étais mais elle n'ignorait pas que sa l'aiderais car elle était dans le noir le plus totale. Sakura continua d'avançait doucement, très doucement puis elle sentis un vent qui la pris et la souleva. Elle se débat mais le vent se resserra autour des ses jambes de ses bras ainsi que son coup

-A l'aide cria Sakura. Venait m'aider. Une voix sortie du plus profond des ténèbres plus forte mais aussi froide que celui qui l'avait appelé

- Plus personne ne peut te sauver. Tu es à ma mercie.


	10. L'apparition du Chaos

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP par contre Nicolas est à moi. 

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Chapitre 9 : L'apparition du Chaos 

Sakura étais en train d'étouffer, elle essaye de se dégager mais rien à faire. Elle entendit cette voix puis elle sombra. Quand elle rouvre les yeux elle étais debout droit au milieu du néant.

- Malédiction cria la voix. Sakura ne compris pas tous de suite ce qui se passa un souffle plus glacé que le précédent la repris cette fois si Sakura eu une phrase qui lui traversa plusieurs fois l'esprit et la récita monotanement sans savoir ce que sa voulais dire.

- Clé du spectre qui détient les pouvoirs des cartes de Clow de Sakura et des Sentiments reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. Puis il s'éleva un rire glacial pourvut de haine un rire qui vous glaçait le sang un rire qui vous ôter a jamais le votre.

- Tu es forte très forte ! Il éclata de nouveau de rire puis Sakura d'instinct recula la ou elle se trouvait quelque seconde plutôt, une prison de glace apparu.

- Fly appelle Sakura mais à peine eu telle des ailes dans le dos qu'elle disparurent.

-Tes pouvoirs ne te seront d'aucun secours petite mortelle. Une lumière passa devant elle derrière puis sur le côté tournant autour de Sakura la touchant au épaule au jambe sous les coud Sakura tomba a genou et essaya de se relever mais un immense block de glace fonça sur elle et elle ne sut l'éviter. Au mieux de la fracassée comme elle le croyait, elle se retrouva dans le bloc. Le rire retentit puis Sakura fit une genre d'ombre qui ne semblait matériel prés d'elle. Elle compris que c'était des genre de vêtement noir vaporeux. Sakura commença à sombrée mais elle essaya de gardé les yeux ouvert. Alors qu'elle réussi a briser la glace et qu'elle se retrouvait les genou par terre elle se relève et esquive un nouveau block de glace. Rageant la personne s'avance Sakura ne vit son visage mais tout ses vêtement étais ce noir vaporeux jusqu'au capuchon. Elle vit des main squelettique pourvu d'ongle très fin et jaune. Le vent glacé se referma sur Sakura qui parvint à dire

- Qui êtes vous ? L'homme du moins a son allure ricana puis vient prés de Sakura et lui toucha le visage. Sakura fut un grand effort pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner.

-Moi je serai votre perte a tous. Je serai celui qui gouvernera se monde dans le néant le plus total en d'autre terme je suis le Chaos. Mais tu ne pourras le dire a Clow que je suis revenu car ta fin est proche. Le Chaos la transporte avec son vent dans un prison de glace puis des ronce se serre autour de Sakura. Tous est fini pense Sakura alors que ses yeux ne distingué plus rien oui tous est fini. Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui dit

- Tout ira bien tu verras. Sakura reconnu sa propre voix et récita cette parole la carte de la lumière rayonna et fit mine de tous faire effacer mais a part une lumière aveuglante rien ne se passe. Sakura sombra de plus en plus le rire de son adversaire se fessait moins clair.

-Il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour toi ! Retentit la voix lointaine du Chaos.

- Si pense Sakura je garde l'espoir je sais que tout n'est pas perdu. A cette pensée un rayonnement bien plus fort que le précédent se fit. Il détruit tous puis Sakura se sentie partir.

- Nooooon hurla le Chaos.

- Tu me le payeras misérable fleur oui. Solange, sa va être à toi de jouer. Je veux que tu mettes fin a sa vie.

- Bien maître une jeune femme avec de long cheveux blond aux yeux bleuté se transforma en masse de Lumière puis disparu.

- Sakura ! Tiffany la serra fort dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle avait eu peur elle jeta un regard a Anthony derrière elle. La porte s'ouvre en grand fracas.

-Lionel murmura Sakura celui-ci tenait un bébé dans les bras. Sakura eu un regard triste puis déclara. Tu t'es marié.

- Oui Sakura ! Tiffany lui laissa la place Lionel déposa le bébé par terre puis prend la main de Sakura qui rougit. Avec toi ma fleur ! Sakura fut surprise mais déjà les lèvres de Lionel touchèrent ses lèvres. Elle sentit que s'étais un baiser passionner. Puis une chose glacée passa entre ses lèvres. Quand elle se sépara de Lionel elle lui sourit est demande.

-Ou est mon bébé ? Lionel lui tendit puis resta auprès d'elle a l'écart Tiffany et Dominique s'étaient tous deux retiré. Anthony étais sur le toit de l'hôpital pensif Lionel lui aussi avait eu des pouvoirs plus forts qu'avant. Mais il était heureux que son héritière aller pour le mieux.

A suivre…


	11. La théorie de Tiffany

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Anthony et Tiffany appartiennent à CLAMP par contre Nicolas est à moi. 

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Chapitre 10 : La théorie de Tiffany

Sakura déposa son sac contre la porte puis demande.

- Tu es sur que sa ne te dérange pas Tiffany ? Celle-ci se retourne tout sourire.

- Bien sûr que non ma Sakura ! Et toi Anthony tu reste aussi ? Le jeune homme acquiesce chacun se mirent à leur aise puis il se retrouvèrent autour de la table du salon.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas ravie de retourné au Japon dit Soudain Lionel alors que Tiffany s'activait. Elle stoppa son mouvement puis se retourna vers lui.

- La raison s'appelle Julian murmure t-elle. Mais passons j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui peut nous aider dans l'énigme de la prophétie.

-Vas-y Tiffany nous t'écoutons dit calmement Anthony.

- J'ai remarqué que sur le parchemin il est mis l'étoile mais le pouvoir de l'étoile c'est Sakura mais la fleur aussi.

- Oui et alors demande Sakura.

-Nous devons chercher une personne avec le symbole de l'étoile. Descendant de Clow et qui aurait un peu prés notre âge. Normalement si on remonte ton arbre généalogique en temps que Clow nous pouvons retrouvé au moins une des deux personne.

-Ouah Tiffany. S'exclame Sakura comment as tu fais ? Elle lui sourit simplement puis se retourne vers Anthony. Celui-ci était pensif quelque chose le préoccuper visiblement.

- Anthony demande doucement Sakura. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

-Oui Tiffany c'est possible mais le problème c'est que je ne sais ou est cet arbre. Mais il ne peut être qu'as trois endroit différant ici en chine ou en Angleterre ou encore au Japon mais c'est trois pays son vaste et se ne sera pas facile de les retrouver.

-Et ton compas Lionel dit soudain Sakura alors que tout le monde réfléchissais.

- Quoi mon compas ?

- Tu te souviens du jour où Tiffany avait disparue ? Que Anthony avait utiliser un ballon de basket. Ce soir là, tu nous as dit que tu avais une formule pour retrouver quelqu'un, si tu avais un chose lui appartenant. Il suffit de faire la même chose.

- Tu te souvent encore de ce soir là demande t-il étonné

-Bien sûr ! Elle lui souriait mais celui-ci s'efface quand elle voit la mine soucieuse de son époux.

- Mais la formule ne sers qu'as retrouver les gens et non les objets. A moins que je ne la modifie mais je ne pourrais retrouver aucune personne après.

- Et si tu crée une formule demande pleine d'espoir Sakura.

- Je ne suis pas assez puissant seul Clow peu …

- Anthony tu pourrais l'aider, tu es sa réincarnation dit doucement Tiffany en se retournant vers lui. Celui-ci acquiesce.

- Mais il faudrait de l'espace. Tiffany avec l'aide de Sakura déplace plusieurs objet puis toutes deux sortes.

- Tu es formidable Tiffany je n'aurais jamais trouvé.

- J'ai trouvé peut-être un morceau de l'énigme mais toi tu as trouvé comment trouvée la solution a notre problème.

- J'ai peur Tiffany.

- Voyons Sakura. La jeune femme secoue la tête elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain il entendirent un hurlement Sakura se précipite dans la pièce. Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment crié mais Sakura l'avais entendu, elle s'agenouille auprès de son mari écrouler par terre.

- Ne tant fait pas ma petite Sakura il va bien. Seulement je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait à crée et savoir utiliser sa nouvelle technique en seulement deux heures il est littéralement vidé. La rassure Anthony. Lionel au un bref sourire quand Sakura installa la tête de Lionel sur c'est genou.

- J'ai réussi Sakura murmure t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes

A suivre…


	12. Derrière les ombres

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

Chapitre 11 :Derrière les ombres.

Toute la semaine les amis chercher un indice ou pouvait se trouver le parchemin car on ne pouvait retrouver que l'objet seulement dans la ville.

- Nous devrons chercher là où Clow avait l'habitude d'aller propose Tiffany. Les amis hochèrent la tête mais Lionel dit

- Et si ce n'était Clow qui posséder le parchemin ? Les filles se retourne vers Anthony celui-ci réfléchissais. Avait-il déjà eux en sa possession ce parchemin ? Il n'arrivait pas a se souvenir.

- Demandons à Yeran et à Katia d'enquêter sur la chine et l'Angleterre nous nous irons au Japon et chercherons à Tomoéda. Dit soudain Tiffany.

- Je rejoins Katia en Angleterre quant à vous aller au japon.

Alors que Anthony se mis au milieu de la pièce.

- Attend ! Le jeune homme se retourne vers Tiffany qui fouilla dans son sac puis en retire une oreillette accompagner d'un micro, qu'elle tendit a Anthony qui étais bleu foncé.

- Je l'ai réglé spécialement avec mon savoir-faire. Anthony hoche la tête. Puis le saisi après l'avoir remercie, il se téléporte avec un nuage de fumée. Tiffany se retourne vers eux toute contente.

- Je vous en ais fait a vous aussi. Tiens Sakura ! Son oreillette était micro rose. Tiffany retira un long tissu de son sac et lui dit.

- Voilà ton costume tu seras sublime ma Sakura. Celle-ci tombe a la renverse.

Sakura passa dans la pièce d'à-côté et reviens avec une robe assez courte de couleur rose a partir de la taille plusieurs ruban blanc remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. La le tissu la serrai car il n'avait ni bretelle ni cordon. Avec elle avait des gants qui monter jusqu'à la moitié des bras. Sur les gants bleu clair une Sakura étais représenté a la fin. Elle portait les cheveux en chignon parsemé de fleur rose et blanche. Pour finir, elle avait des bottes blanches qui finissaient après les genoux et quelque centimètre plus haut la fin de la robe.

- Tu es magnifique ma Sakura. Lionel approuve. Elle donna son costume a Lionel c'était celui traditionnel de sa famille elle l'avait agrandit Tiffany avait ajouté dans le dos un quart de lune transpercé d'une fine épée.

- Voilà dit-elle toute joyeuse elle sortis sa caméra puis les filme une longue minute. Sakura les téléporte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je vous attendais dit une voix clair. Devant eux une ombre lumineuse se tenait avec a la main une lance. Vous ne passerez pas !

Sakura invoqua sa clé et Lionel son épée. Et se mirent tous deux en position. L'ombre mis en avant sa lance puis un jet aveuglant se dirige vers eux. Ils se retrouvent tous deux dans un noir les plus total.

- Je n'y vois plus rien cria Sakura en essayent de rouvrire les yeux une nouvelle fois.

- Moi non plus dit calmement Lionel. Soudain Sakura senti quelque chose l'effleuré puis une douleur dans l'épaule. Lionel lui écoute l'ombre se déplacer et arrive a esquivé l' attaque jusqu'au moment ou l'ombre saute et se retrouve derrière lui et lui donne un coup. L'ombre quand a elle étais déjà sur Sakura .

Sakura se retrouva par terre elle fit de grand effort pour se relever bizarrement une voix qu'elle connaissait lui dit

- Tu ne dois pas seulement voir avec tes yeux Sakura mais aussi avec tes oreilles.

- Cette voix murmure t-elle on dirait celle de K… Mais de nouveau Sakura fut par terre elle se relève puis ne bouge plus écoute et entend comme quelqu'un qui cour elle ressent en plus un aura qui venait vers elle. Un brisement de l'air, Sakura recule aussitôt et arrive à esquivé l'attaque et les autres. Lionel lui arrive et cour pas derrière arrive a toucher l'ombre qui lâche un cri strident mais pourtant elle est encore là.

A ce moment un flash se fait dans les yeux de Sakura. Une jeune femme apparaît puis une forme bizarre une ombre et enfin un septre.

- Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de Clow Sakura et Sentiments je t'ordonne de te transformer en nouveau spectre pour que je puisse libérer les âmes en peine.

Le septre l'évita dans les airs un cercle apparaît sous les pieds de Sakura. Celui-ci était jaune avec au milieu une étoile en son milieu une fleur de Sakura reposant une larme.

Puis un septre apparu à la place de l'autre. Il était rose avec un fils blanc sur lequel plusieurs grêlons pendaient. Une étoile immense étais représentés en son cœur une larme bleue qui celle-ci contenait une fleur de Sakura. Puis Sakura s'élève dans le ciel récita à haute voix quand l'ombre s'avançait vers elle prête à la tuer.

- Ombre de Lumière reprend ton ancienne apparence c'est moi Sakura magicienne des cartes qui te l'ordonne. Une lumière blanchâtre se glissa jusqu'à l'ombre. Celle-ci disparu dans un cri strident.

Sakura retrouva la vue puis étouffa un cri quand elle découvre une jeune femme blonde avec une peau très blanche elle avait un tailleur blanc. Tiffany mis sa main devant sa bouche.

- Réveillez-vous mademoiselle dit Sakura en lui prenant la tête dans ses mains.

- Nous ferons mieux de l'emmener à l'hôpital dit Lionel elle la prenait dans les bras. Un en dessous des jambes et l'autre dans le dos.

Il transporte la jeune femme explique qu'ils l'avaient trouvée évanouie puis repartirent.

- Quelque chose m'inquiète si Anthony a vécu dans cette maison il aurait déjà trouvé le parchemin au paravent non ? dit Tiffany

- Probablement répondit Lionel

- Mais pourquoi aurait ont envoyé une ombre si nous sommes sur la mauvaise piste ? Demande Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les amis avancent puis pousse la porte du grand manoir celui-ci étais plein de toile d'araignée, c'est vrai que personne n'y avait mais les pieds depuis un certain temps.

- Alors que Sakura cherche au premier que Tiffany se charger du deuxième Lionel fouille le bureau soudain un grand bruit se fit prés du grenier. Lionel mis le nez dehors, Sakura monta suivie de prés par Tiffany

- Un piège cria Lionel alors qu'il était entouré de 4 ombres de Lumière.

- Nous… commence une voix

- Sommes … continue une autre

- Les … poursuit une autre

- 4 sœurs fini la dernière.

- Nous sommes là pour vous anéantir dirent-elle à l'unisson.

Toutes les quatre se mirent en position de combat et attaquèrent en même temps.

Les attaques les prenaient de tous les côtés. Vite les gants de Sakura furent troués puis elle se mis de nouveau en position mais une nouvelle attaque lui brisa sa défense.

Lionel quand a lui il saute, esquivait chaque attaque mais Sakura vit bien qu'il était étonné par la performance de c'est nouvelles ombres. Quand il réussi en touché une le cri que poussa celle qui avait parlé en deuxième le laissa sans voix étonné il ne vit pas ses 3 sœur lui lancer une attaque il se retrouva par terre immobile.

- Je connais cette voix murmure Sakura alors qu'elle avait décider d'invoquer Jump et réussi a éviter la plupart des attaque frontal mais quand un jet de lumière la percute elle resta un moment a terre sans bougeait elle devait transformer a tous pris les 4 guerrière car elle s'avait quel ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Elle réussi à invoquer Fly se mis au-dessus d'elle puis cria

- Clé du seau sacré procure-moi ta force en prenant ta forme originelle. Transforme-toi ! Le septre lui apparut a la main de nouveau Sakura senti cette chaleur dans son corps ses yeux verts prenne un teint clair et Sakura mis son spectre a l'horizontale puis des étincelles se firent elle mis son sepctre devant les 4 sœurs ( toujours a l'horizontal) et prononça

- Ombre de lumière reprenez votre ancienne apparence c'est moi Sakura magicienne des cartes qui vous l'ordonne ! La lumière blanchâtre se dirigea vers les ombres. Sakura sursauta en découvrant les jeunes femmes. Sakura ne bougeait pas paralysée par se quelle voyait les 4 jeunes femmes avaient les cheveux bruns chacune plus court que l'autre. Lionel remercia Tiffany qui venait de le remettre sur pied sans savoir comment.

- Oh non .Murmure Sakura en espérant que Lionel ne s'empoterait pas.

- Alors qui sont c'est 4 jeune… mais il stoppa net sa phrase. Il se laissa tomber puis murmure

- Quand je pense que j'ai failli tuer une de mes sœurs !

Les jeunes femmes reprirent conscience.

- Que faisons nous ici demande Feimei.

- Comment me suis-je blessée demande Fanlen en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

- Sakura Lionel je croyais que vous êtes partis ! dit Shefa

- Où est Nicolas enchaîne Futie.

Sakura se retourna vers Tiffany elle lui avait confier son bébé mais elle fut rassurée quand elle sus qu'il était à l'étage inférieur.

- Oh de si beau costume abîmé mais j'ai fait une super vidéos.

Sakura se regarda, il lui manquer un gant sa robe était déchirée dans le bas. Elle avait perdu ses deux talons. Lionel lui avait la moitié de son costume déchiré mais n'y fit pas attention. Sakura soupira de soulagement puis alla chercher son bébé. Les amis aidés des sœurs fouillèrent la maison mais ils ne virent pas le moindre parchemin.


	13. Le manuscrit

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

Chapitre 12 : le manuscrit. 

Anthony se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil il avait retourné toute la maison, il n'avait rien trouvé. Katia arriva avec un thé

- Tu as pu les contacter ?

- Non ils ont débranché leur communicateur. Anthony bu une gorgée de son thé puis essaya de se rappeler s'il avait déjà eux ce parchemin en sa possession.

- Anthony ! Demande la voix de Tiffany. Celui-ci mis un temps à réaliser qu'elle l'appelait et en prime par la pensée. Yeran vient de retrouvé un ancien parchemin qui pourrait nous permettre de retrouver l'arbre généalogique.

- Parfait dit Anthony en se levant j'arrive. Katia repose sa tasse en regardent Anthony

- Tu repars en chine ? Le jeune homme acquiesce

- Tiffany vient de me prévenir que nous avons peut-être réussi à le retrouver.

- Qui est t-elle au juste ?

- Elle n'est autre que la magicienne de la vengeance. A ses mots il disparut dans une fumée noire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vous voilà enfin mon fils ainsi que mes filles. Que t'est t-il arrivait Fanlen ?

- C'est ma faute mère je lui est donner un coup d'épée. Yeran ne dit rien elle partis de la pièce puis reviens avec un très vieux parchemin qu'elle donna à son fils.

Il détacha le cordon puis déroula le parchemin. Alors que Lionel essayer de déchiffré le parchemin une fumée noire se fit dans le jardin.

- Pouvons nous l'emporter mère.

- Bien sur mon fils.

Les 4 amis retournèrent à la maison secondaire de Tiffany.

- Je ne savais pas que Clow étais un farceur dit Tiffany en reposant son parchemin. Anthony sourit.

- En tous cas il ne nous a pas facilité la tache une phrase sur deux en chinois l'autre en anglais. Que dit le manuscrit pour l'instant ? Lionel pris les notes et commence à réciter.

- L'arbre généalogique qui m'a été confié, il y a de cela des années. Je me demande à quoi sa servirais pour moi de le garder. Quand je vis KéroBéros il m'est venu une idée. Je confirais ce parchemin sacré à mon gardien en plus des cartes de Clow il devra veiller à ce que le parchemin ne tombe jamais dans de mauvaise main. C'est pour cela que je le coupa en deux Yué mon gardien lunaire veillera sur l'autre partie du parchemin… C'est tous ce que nous avons.

- Oh non ! KéroBéros et Yué sont dans le passé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un grand fauve regarder dans le lac magique et souriait en revenant.

- Qu'est se qui te rend donc si joyeux mon ami ? demande Clow en déposants sa plume.

- Rien maître seulement que Sakura va sûrement venir nous rendre visite. Le visage du magicien s'éclaira

- Et quand est donc prévu l'arrivée de cette jeune magicienne que tu as souvent prêter louange ?

- Je l'ignore encore maître mais je sais qu'elle va arrivé. Yué qui faisait semblent de dormir avait écouter attentivement la conversation. Il se leva et vola jusqu'au lac pour savoir quand la jeune magicienne arriverait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il suffit d'y allait dit Lionel

- Il serai plus sage de résoudre l'énigme du manuscrit avant de partir. Murmure Anthony a ses amis.

- Tu as raison. Chacun reprend son manuscrit et essaye de résoudre l'énigme ils travaillèrent toute la nuit.

Sakura se réveille et voit qu'elle est au milieu de papiers et de bouquins.

- Bonjour ma fleur lui dit Lionel en lui déposant une tasse de café dans les mains.

Lionel était aussi fatigué qu'elle. Sakura remarqua les même symptômes chez Anthony et Tiffany.

- Nous avons enfin fini dit Tiffany après un bâillement.


	14. Retour vers le passé

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

Chapitre 13 : retour vers le passer. 

- Qui êtes vous ? Demande une voix derrière lui. Lentement il se retourne et jette un regard a ses 3 compagnons.

- Je m'appelle Kéro dit le gardien Solaire. Toujours étonner de se voir lui même mais au moment où Sakura étais retourner dans son monde un phénomène étrange s'était produit ses ailes blanche étais légèrement rose. La pierre qu'il portait sur son front avait était remplacer par une étoile rouge. Et la boucle d'oreille était rouge mais sur fond blanc.

- Tu me ressemble beaucoup dit KéroBéros. Mais ton ami ressemble à Yué

- Lui il s'appelle Moon dit précipitamment Kéro.

- Je vois dit Yué qui venait d'arriver. Yué lui aussi avait changé, ses ailes avait prit la même teinture que celle de Kéro le ruban des ses cheveux étais devenu bleu clair a la place de la pierre ronde dans sa boucle d'oreille était une étoile bleue.

- Voyons mes amis pourquoi cet ères soucieux, inviter donc nos visiteur murmure la voix de Clow derrière eux

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ils arrivent murmure Ruby Moon. En réveillant Kéro, Moon et Gothard.

- Qui donc mes amis demande Clow en déposants sa plume

- Nos… mais les quatre gardiens se taisent que disait t-il ? Clow étais aussi leur maître.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée dite Sakura devant le temple.

- Comment veux-tu récupérer le parchemin sinon ? Sakura soupir elle voulait voir ses amis mais d'un autre côté elle les avait laissez pour qu'ils aient une vie paisible si elle retournait là bas et qu'elle repartait sans eux ils penseront qu'elle voudrait les abandonner et les au revoir serait trop dur.

- Ma fleur je crois que tu devrais t'expliquer avec eux.

- Je crois ma petite Sakura que eux seul devrait juger du sort qu'ils les attend. Ajoute Anthony.

Sakura approuve puis demande à ce que ses amis se rapprochent

- Sakura je ne peux aller dans le passer pour me rencontrer ou plus exactement ce que j'étais avant de me réincarner. Cela pourrait changer l'histoire.

Sakura n'ajoute mot puis passe la porte du sanctuaire pour se retrouve dans un magnifique jardin. Avant de partir, elle avait laissez Nicolas chez son père cette histoire n'étais pas pour un bébé.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bonjour jeune étrangère. Murmure la voix de Clow derrière leur dos. Sakura le salua en se pliant en deux ainsi que Lionel et Tiffany et dirent d'une seule voix.

- Bonjour Mr Clow. Le magicien fut un bref instant étonné puis dit en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

- Tu es Sakura ? J'attendais ta venue avec impatience !

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre Mr Clow.

- Se n'est rien mon enfant, quatre personne son arrivée dans mon jardin il y a de cela 3 ans déjà. Depuis j'entends beaucoup parler de vous ma chère. Qui sont ses personnes qui vous accompagnent ?

- Voici Lionel mon époux et voici ma cousine Tiffany.

- Lionel ce prénom me dit quelque chose. Murmure le magicien pensif

- Lionel ! cria une voie venant de la fin du jardin volant vers lui. Mon maître ! Le petit panda vert se jeta dans ses bras et pleurait a chaude larme. Vous êtes sain et sauf.

- Listy dirent les 3 amis déconcerter. Clow eu un léger sourire puis se retourne vers Sakura.

- Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ma chère enfant ?

- Oui Mr. Clow je voudrais savoir si dernièrement vous avez vu votre arbre généalogique ? Le visage de Clow se fit plus dur et ne laissant paraître aucune bonté.

- Maître Clow dit soudain la voix de Kéro. Sakura fera bon usage de ce parchemin j'en suis sur.

- Maître Clow s'avance Moon. Sakura est venue seulement pour essayer de retrouver une personne de votre lignée car celle-ci est très importante pour sauvé son monde.

- Comment savez vous cela ? dit KéroBéros.

- Sakura est notre maîtresse dirent à l'unisson Moon et Kéro.

Sakura ne crut ses oreilles c'était la première fois que Yué le reconnaissais non comme un devoir. Le gardien lunaire avait dit sa avec fierté.

- Nous devons tout savoir a son sujet et ce qui l'entour poursuit Kéro.

- Mon ami faites attention l'aveuglement peu aussi menez a la perte dit KéroBéros.

- Que voulez vous dirent par-là ! rugit Kéro Que Vélanisia n'est digne de confiance ? continue t'il a s'énervé

- Elle est ici ? demande les 3 amis étonnés

- Oui maître retenti la voix de la gardienne en se posant a côté de lui. Elle lui sourit puis se retourne vers Clow.

- Ecoutez Clow mon maître et Sakura ont besoin de se parchemin. Sinon leur monde est condamné à disparaître. Ainsi que votre futur.

- Tu n'avais pas a me le dire depuis que cette magicienne a mis les pieds ici j'ai vu la pureté de son cœur. Mais comment savez vous pour le parchemin.

- Nous venons de votre futur Mr explique Lionel. Nous savons que c'est difficiles a croire mais vous avez votre successeur devant vous. Clow leur sourit puis prend le parchemin sur la table

- Tenez prenez en soin. Je suis content de voir que mes cartes vos tombé entre de bonne main. Alors que Sakura se met en position une voix s'élève.

- Dit moi Sakura tu comptais nous laisser ici ?

Sakura reconnu directement la voix de Kéro.

- Je suis sur qu'on va s'amuser si nous venons avec vous dit Ruby Moon

- Que contez vous faire sans nous continue alors Gothard

- Il est hors de question de vous laissez repartir en m'abandonnant ici maître. Dit d'un ton ferme Listy

- Vous aurez sûrement besoin d'aide dirent a l'unisson les gardiens a l'apparence humaine de Sakura et Lionel.

Les six gardiens se tiennent derrière eux avec la ferme attention de ne pas les laisser partir sans eux. Sakura sourit et les amena tous dans la lumière blanche qui les ramèneraient a leur époque.


	15. L'arbre généalogique de Clow

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

Chapitre 14 :L'arbre Généalogique de Clow .

- Attention !crie Yué alors que un jet d'énergie allez percuter sa maîtresse. Qui esquive grâce a Jump

- Je ne comprend pas murmure t-elle pour elle même en esquivant une nouvelle attaque.

Lionel était étalé par terre ainsi que Anthony Gothard et KéroBéros. Elle se mit une nouvelle fois en position et mit son septre vers l'être de lumière puis cria

- Ombre de lumière reprends ton ancienne apparence c'est moi Sakura magicienne des cartes qui te l'ordonne. L'ombre de lumière se tortilla puis elle brisa l'enchantement

- Je dois vous tuer ! Crie l'ombre en fonçant sur Sakura. Mais l'ombre reçu une flèche et fut arrêter dans son mouvement

- Sakura fait quelque chose dit Yué. Sakura savait qu'elle pouvait invoquer la carte Dark

- Mais si je fais sa je vais la tuer murmure Sakura en tenant la carte dans sa main

- Sakura crie Lionel qui essayer de se relever c'est la seule solution. Alors qu'il était enfin debout l'ombre s'approche de lui et le tend à bout de bras puis mais son bras en arrière pour lui lancer un jet d'énergie

-Dark vient a mon aide ! La carte apparu et fonce vers l'ombre qui se bat avec la carte mais Dark pris le dessus jusqu'au moment ou l'ombre lance un jet vers Sakura qui tombe. L'ombre disparaît avec un rire de satisfaction.

- Sakura sa va ? demande Yué

- Oui je crois.

Elle se relève assez facilement en apparence puis s'approche de Lionel mais sa main sur son front puis une lumière blanche s'échappe, il ouvre les yeux. Vélanisia vole prés d'Anthony est l'imite quand a Sakura elle se dirige vers KéroBéros suivi par Gothard.

- Combien de temps a duré se combat demande Gothard

- 2 heure. Sakura était épuisée. Elle avance de deux pas puis sombre dans l'inconscience.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle se réveille au matin. En ouvrant les yeux elle remarque que Lionel n'est pas a ses côtés puis prend un peignoir et sort dans le salon

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour Sakura. Répondirent les occupent de la pièce. Sakura se sert une tasse de café puis demande en se retournant vers ses amis

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Tu as toujours le parchemin en ta possession n'est ce pas ? Sakura dépose sa tasse puis rentre dans la chambre et revient avec juste un morceau de papier

- C'est tous ce qu'il en reste ! Dit elle tristement. Regard Anthony. Sakura prend dans sa poche une de ses cartes. Son nom étais marquer derrière puis il la retourne à la place de la belle jeune femme en noir il y avait une petite fille en robe noire dans ses cheveux une couronne elle portait à la main une sucette. C'est la 5éme !

- Qui sont les autres ? Demande Anthony en l'examinant. Sakura fouille dans sa poche et retire Rain, Sleep, Watery, Windy. Depuis quand son telle comme sa ?

- Depuis leur combat avec les ombres. Mais alors certain carte comme Fly, Jump ou Light aurait du être transformée.

- On telle été en contacte direct avec les ombres ? Sakura réfléchit

- Rain a fait face avec Watery et Windy aux ombres de feu. Sleep avec une ombre bizarre. Quand a Dark tu l'as bien vue elle c'est battue avec l'ombre. Mais pourquoi rajeunis t-elle ? Anthony repose les cartes puis dit

- Nous avons plus important ! Le parchemin je peux le reconstituer. Donne le morceau !

Sakura obéit mais rien ne se passa, le parchemin restait en se seul petit morceau

- C'est peut-être une copie dit Alors Tiffany

- Donc le parchemin serai a notre époque. Yué ? Kéro ? Vous n'avez pas… mais Sakura ne fini sa phrase en voyant que les deux gardiens hocher la tête négativement.

- Il faudrait savoir ou pourrait être le vrai parchemin dit Tiffany. Sakura se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil ou pouvait bien être cet arbre généalogique. Soudain elle se relève

- Mais l'arbre de Clow est sûrement dans un de ses descendants.

- C'est une idée dit Tiffany en regardent Anthony qui hocher la tête.

- Le parchemin est en la possession du dernier descendant de Clow je m'en souvient.

- Tu n'as pas d'enfant Anthony ? Demande Tiffany. Le jeune homme secoue lentement la tête.

- Donc le descendant de Clow ne pourrais être que Nicolas dit alors Lionel. Tout le groupe se retourne vers le magicien.

- Comment cela pourrais être possible demande Kéro.

-C'est simple mes amis. Clow c'est réincarné en deux personne la mienne mais je n'ai pas d'enfant et je suis sûr de n'avoir jamais eu se parchemin dans les main. L'autre solution étais bien entendu Sakura la fille de Clow mais le parchemin ne se transmet que pars descendant donc Nicolas.

- Normalement le parchemin aurait du appartenir a Thomas puisque lui aussi est un descendant de Clow non ? dit Tiffany

- Oui mais il a hérité des pouvoirs de sa mère ce qui veut dire que c'est Nadeshiko qui la choisi comme hérité.

- Nicolas il a hériter les pouvoirs de Clow alors ?

- Bien sûr Tiffany mais sa ne pouvait être que autrement puisque c'est le fruit d'un amour de deux descendant de Clow.

- Alors pourquoi se n'est pas Lionel qui as eu le parchemin demande Sakura

- Parce que moi je suis descendant de Clow par sa mère tandis que toi tu es la descendante directe de Clow donc il devait revenir à ta famille puisque l'arbre ne se transmet que d'hériter Clow a hérité Clow. Sakura quant à elle était pensive. Elle avait plus ou moins compris maintenant

- Et … et si j'avais eu seulement des filles le parchemin se serai effacer ?

- Pas vraiment si mes enfant étais des filles il aurait attendu que ceux-ci aille des garçon car tôt ou tard notre lignée aurais bien un garçon. Mais dans le cas contraire le parchemin resterai dans la dernière maison jusqu'au total effacement des Clow alors il disparaîtra avec sa famille. Sakura regarde par la fenêtre comment extraire le parchemin ? De plus Nicolas devait la haïr, elle ne s'était pas beaucoup occupé de lui depuis sa naissance. Les larmes coulent le long des joues de Sakura, depuis sa naissance il lui était arrivé plusieurs chose que dans une vie même certaine personne n'aurait jamais eue. Lionel la pris dans ses bras puis Sakura se retourne vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas le droit Lionel ! Jusqu'ici les personnes que j'aime, on toujours souffert pour me protéger ou pour m'atteindre. Je ne veux pas que sa arrive à Nicolas ! Je préfère même renoncer à être une magicienne si sa peux permettre à nombreuse personne de vivre en paix.

- Sakura dirent ses amis mais la jeune femme secoue la tête.

- Ma décision est prise ! Mais a ses mots un grand rire se fit puis une silhouette lumineuse apparaît devant eux.

- J'en doute ma belle car regarde se que je détiens ! L'ombre tenait dans ses bras Nicolas celui-ci dormait paisiblement ! tu n'as plus d'autre choix que de risquer-le tout pour le tout pour le retrouvé


	16. Solange

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

Chapitre 15 : Solange

- Oh non ! Dit d'espérée Sakura en se laissant tomber à genoux. Les larmes coulèrent sur le tapis. Elle en avait assez ! Elle tape du poing le sol. Lionel lui aussi étais abattu il restait immobile le regard fixe la ou l'ombre était apparu. Tiffany voulait s'approcher de Sakura, la rassuré mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en discoïde.

- Sa ne se passera pas comme sa ! Dit Kéro. Allez Sakura reprend toi nous devons aller sauver Nicolas ! Tu ne te rends pas compte mais le Chaos pourrait… Les larmes de Sakura redoublèrent

- Sakura murmure Kéro aller tu dois le faire Sakura…

- La destinée est tracée pour chacun la tienne est d'être la magicienne la plus puissante que le monde connaîtra et rien ne dois te dévier de ta mission même pas un enfant.

- Yué cria Tiffany horrifier

- Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle enfant c'est le mien. Elle se relève puis jette un regard a Yué. Tu comprends Yué c'est le mien je dois tout faire pour le sauver.

Le gardien lunaire sourit puis se met à côté de la fenêtre. Kéro se transforme

- Allons-y ! Sakura essuie ses larmes puis appelle son septre. Se retourne vers Lionel qui avait repris ses esprits.

- La formule pour retrouver des gens ? Demande Lionel.

- Oui ! Sakura lui lance une peluche en forme d'étoile. Lionel la saisi au vol

- Reculez vous ! Par les 4 points cardinaux. Du sud de l'est de l'ouest et du nord aide moi a retrouver le propriétaire de cet objet. Au nom du pacte aide-moi ! Le compas s'affola mais rien ne se passa. Il ne doit pas être à Hong Kong.

- La tour de Tokyo tous nos ennemi nous on rejoins là ! Anthony s'éclairci la gorge.

- Ou au sanctuaire.

Sakura se dirige vers le milieu de la pièce et téléporte tout le groupe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Reprenez vos forme d'emprunt !

- Attends crie le groupe en voyant Yué qui voulait se transformer. Les trois gardiens animaux se cachèrent dans le sac de leur maître. Samantha se transforme.

- Vélanisia réduit toi dit alors Lionel

- Je ne peux pas maître seulement la nuit.

Sakura s'approche puis prend les mains de Vélanisia son cercle apparaît sur les mains de la gardienne puis Vélanisia se transforme petit a petit alors qu'elle arrivait a la fin de sa métamorphose Mathieu apparaît. Les amis laissèrent le couple et foncèrent au sanctuaire.

- Tu en as mis du temps dit une voix clair en haut des portes. Une jeune femme blonde avec une peau blanche se tenait assise avec un bébé dans les bras.

- Qui es tu ? Demande en même temps les parents de l'enfant.

- Je suis Solange ! Je sers le chaos depuis des années. Mais pour récupéré cet enfant il faudra que tu me tue Sakura ! Pour sa je ne me transformerais pas en ombre. Par les pouvoir de la lumière j'en appelle à toi spectre viens a moi !

Solange saute et atterri avec un spectre aussi grand que celui de Sakura. Il était blanc avec comme symbole une lune entourée d'ailes.

- Tu es prête ? Sakura acquiesce les deux femme se regarde Sakura mis sa main en avant et crie

- Firey j'en appelle a toi ! la carte apparaît devant Sakura puis fonce vers Solange

- Ondine viens a mon aide.

Au moment ou Firey allez percutait Solange une chose jaune l'avait repoussée devant elle une sirène aux cheveux bleue se dresser. Elle battit l'air avec sa queue se qui fit reculer Firey puis Ondine mis ses deux mains en avant et lance des jet d'eau que Firey esquivait tant bien que mal. Sakura rappelle sa carte et Solange en fit de même avec sa créature. Solange mis son spectre a l'horizontal vers Sakura et cria

- Nifta a toi ! Soudain au femme avec un corps vert qui semblais n'avoir d'os. De long cheveux roux tomber sur ses épaules on aurais dit des feuille de chêne. La créature s'avance doucement vert Sakura elle lui tient les épaules doucement. Mais ses bras se transforme en deux grosse Lianes et ses cheveux en fouet la serrant de plus en plus fort.

- Sakura ! Lionel mis son épée en avant appelle une incantation

- Dieu du feu viens a mon aide ! Nifta recule horrifié mais sous l'ordre de Solange refait sa manœuvre.

- Je ne permettrais aucune interférence a notre combat dit Solange en regardant le groupe. Elle mis la main vers eux. Hyoga occupe toi d'eux !

Un magnifique cygne apparaît de son spectre et se dirige vers le groupe et l'enferme dans un bloc de glace elle regarde avec satisfaction Sakura étouffer peu a peu et impuissante.

Sous l'éclat de rire de Solange. Sakura était prisonnière des lianes de Nifta et Sakura ne pouvait espérais d'appelais Firey. Car elle n'avait plus de force ses souvenirs passer en elle.

- Tous es perdu pour toi Sakura ! Mais ne t'en fait pas je m'occuperais de ton fils ! Nifta achève le travail. Sakura senti les liens se resserrent sur tout son corps.

- Je dois tenir je dois tenir je … La tête de Sakura tombe contre son épaule ses bras contre son corps. Elle se retrouve par terre Nifta avait relâcher son étreinte. Solange s'avance prés de la magicienne.

- Beau travail Nifta ! L'être vient prés d'elle est l'embrasse sur la joue avant de disparaître. Hyoga disparaît à son tour. Solange saute au-dessus des portes prend l'enfant et fait disparaître la prison de glace. La jeune femme passe à peine la porte qu'elle entend

- Je … je me battrais jusqu'au bout ! Solange se retourne Sakura tenait a peine sur ses jambes mais faisait face a Solange.

- Si tu veux continuer le combat ! Solange mis le bébé en haut des portes puis renferme le groupe. Nifta ! L'être revient et se dirige vers Sakura mais celle-ci ne bouge pas elle attend quand Nifta l'enlace.

- Firey viens a mon aide ! Shield. La carte du bouclier vient se mettre autour de Sakura puis Firey repousse Nifta et embrase le bouclier.

- Nifta ! Solange accoure à sa créature lui pose une main sur le front et la fait disparaître. Vent et Hadès venger votre sœur ! Deux nouvelles créatures apparurent. Attaquer là ! Les deux créatures se combinèrent et un vent de feu se dirige vers Sakura qui balaye Firey brise Shield et l'envois plus loin. Sakura se relève péniblement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakura ne gagnera pas dit Lionel tristement

- Lionel !

- Il a raison Tiffany si Sakura ne se contente que de se défendre elle est perdu d'avance. Dit KéroBéros.

- Je dois la vaincre ! Mais comment pourrais-je ? Je ne peux combiner Firey et Windy. A moins que… Sakura pris 4 carte

- Elle est folle elle ne va pas qu'en même invoquer 4 carte a la fois dit Gothard

- J'en ai bien peur. Espérons que sa marchera. Répond Anthony

- Firey, Freeze, Windy, Big j'en appelle à vous cartes de Sakura libérez votre puissance je vous l'ordonne ! Firey se combine avec Freeze puis Sakura ordonne à Big de grandir Windy. Le feu la glace et le vent se combine et fonce vers Solange. Hadès et Vent se dévient de la colonne des trois éléments qui percute Solange de plein fouet.

- Vous avez vu sa ? demande Lionel

- Ils n'ont même pas chercher a la protégée dit étonné KéroBéros. Solange se relève péniblement. Des larmes coulèrent le long de c'est yeux

- Je dois te tuer ! Tu n'as pas le droit de vivre ! Solange invoque alors Gaia mais étant sous terre aucune des cartes de Sakura ne pouvait la toucher et elle fut malmenée. Sakura étais à genou par terre essoufflée puis elle demande

- Pourquoi m'en veux tu ?

- A cause de toi ma vie est devenue un enfer !

Solange mis son spectre en avant Gaia sors de la terre et attaque Sakura mais au moment ou Gaia allez l'écraser Earthy sors de la poche de Sakura et fait basculer Gaia. Les larmes de Solange tombèrent sur le sol. Elle s'était laissez tomber par terre.

- Explique moi en quoi…

- Sa fait des année que je sers le Chaos j'ai tous fait pour me faire remarquer…

- Mais murmure Tiffany elle amoureuse du Chaos ! Les amis qui l'avaient entendu se retournèrent vers elle. Sa se voit la façon dont elle prononce son nom.

- J'ai tout fait mais il ne m'as jamais jeter le moindre regard.

- En quoi est ce ma faute. Je n'y suis pour rien fait crie Sakura.

Solange se relève

- Il est tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard ! Tu as ruiné ma vie jamais je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Attaquer tous dit elle a ses créatures qui bondirent sur Sakura mais ses cartes riposte. Puis Earthy , Windy, Firey, Freeze, Sand se combinèrent et attaque Solange. Elle était sur le sol coucher du sang couler de sa bouche et des larmes de ses yeux. Sakura se précipite vers elle

- Tu aurais pu te ranger de notre côté ! Solange la repousse. Et essaye de s'éloignée mais il ne lui reste plus aucune force. Tu aurais pu aussi essayer de venir de notre côté avec la puissante qui était la tienne tu aurais pu lui prouver ta valeur. Mais rassure-toi quand je l'aurais en face de moi je lui dirais les sentiments que tu éprouve pour lui. Solange tourne la tête vers Sakura

- Tu ferais sa ? Solange toussa du sang. Elle fit venir Nicolas prés d'elle. Prend soin de lui…

- Solange ? Solange ?

- C'est fini Sakura. Dit Lionel en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Sakura donne Nicolas a Lionel prend le corps de Solange recouvert de Sang elle s'avance dans le sanctuaire. Prend Earthy et fit un trou dans la terre au fond tu jardin.

Sakura dépose Solange et referme de la terre sur la magicienne. Fait apparaître une croix avec Create puis serre fort le septre de Solange qui se transforme en pendentif.

Sakura le dépose autour de la croix fait apparaître avec Flower des fleurs puis reviens auprès de ses amis. Les larmes coulaient toute seule sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

- Adieu Solange ! Lionel la pris dans ses bras ou Sakura pleura encore longtemps.


	17. Sur la trace des élus

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 16 : Sur la trace des l'élus.**_

Sakura regarde le ciel puis soupir elle avait eu de la chance d'avouer son amour a Lionel ainsi que as Mathieu car grâce a lui elle avait remarqué que la personne qu'elle aimait vraiment étais Lionel et elle lui étais très reconnaissante. Sakura comprenait la douleur que Solange avait pu éprouver en découvrant que la personne qui faisait les espérances de celui quelle aimait était son ennemie.

- tu pense encore a elle n'es ce pas ? demande Lionel. Sakura fait oui de la tête

- je me dit que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de te déclarer mon amour et qu'il soit le même en retour. Les gens ne se rende conte de leur chance quand leur fin est proche ou celle des autres. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que Solange voulait que je mette fin a ses jours et sa je me l'explique pas.

- On ne peut pas toujours choisir sa mort ou le lieu. Solange étais une guerrière a mon avis elle voulait mourir au combat et en même temps essayer de te tuer comme pour une preuve d'amour. D'un autre côté je suis sûr que le Chaos l'aurait tuée si elle étais retournée auprès de lui.

- Tu as certainement raison.

Sakura rentre jette un regard a son bébé qui dormait plus loin celui-ci avait 4 mois maintenant et cela faisait un mois que Solange avais était tuée. Sakura examine l'arbre de Clow. Elle vis le nom de Nicolas Li remonte et voit Sakura Kimonoto ainsi que Lionel Li du côté de Sakura le nom de son père et sa mère. Du côté de Lionel sa mère a côté d'elle le nom de son frère. Sakura fut surprise elle ne vit pas de nom en haut de celui de son père a part Clow a côté du nom de son père Anthony. Sakura vu le nom de Clow puis fut surprise de voir qu'il avait été marié mais se qui la surprend le plus fut le nom des deux personne a côté de Clow son frère Lewis Clow et sa sœur Fuam Clow. En dessous du nom de Fuam plusieurs nom Sakura ne voulait voir ou sa la mènerait mais regarde les deux nom au-dessus de Clow. Sakura lâche le parchemin elle avait déjà vu les nom en haut de la liste mais ignorer ou. Elle se dirige vers le téléphone. Anthony étais retourné en Angleterre.

- Bonjour Anthony dit Sakura

- Bonjours Sakura ! Anthony jette un regard a Gothard qui passer dans le couloir celui-ci entre dans la pièce.

- Si je t'appelle c'est pour te poser une question. Anthony attendit calmement mais Sakura semblait hésiter

- Vas-y je t'écoute !

- Eh Voilà j'ai regarder le parchemin plusieurs fois et eh … j'ai remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. Comment dire j'ai remarquer que tous les magicien de ta lignée étais maléfique dit dans un très Sakura. Anthony se cale dans son fauteuil le sourire au lèvre

- C'est exact ma petite Sakura ! qui as t-il avec sa ?

- Je … je craint qu'il ne va falloir se battre contre un membre de la famille de Clow. Je l'ai ressenti en tenant le parchemin.

C'est pouvoir on augmenter pense Anthony.

- Je m'en doutait aussi ! fini par dire la voix de Clow mais a tu des indication sur les élus ?

- Je ne peux le dire avec exactitude mais je crois savoir qui c'est.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui on y a travailler avec Lionel et Tiffany et on a découvert que l'un est un descendant était un cousin ou quelque chose comme sa pour Clow mais je ne sais pas si sa va aussi.

- Tu veux parler de descendant venant du frère du père de Clow ?

- Oui ! c'est sa.

- Je m'en douter un peu mais je ne sais pas il porte le nom donc peut-être. C'est une possibilité.

- Nous avons trouver que l'autre descendant pourrais venir de la sœur de Clow.

- C'est fort possible aussi.

- Sakura j'ai trouver dit Lionel. Sakura remet le téléphone a son oreille

- Lionel a…

J'ai entendu Sakura qui sont les élus ?

- Des personne que nous connaissons depuis plusieurs année Anthony crie Lionel. Il s'agit de Lio et Nel.


	18. A la rencontre des élus

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas est à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 19 : A la rencontre des élus.**_

- Tu le savait n'es ce pas ? demande Gothard

- Je m'en doutais c'est vrai.

- Je ne te comprend pas pourquoi ne la tu pas dit toute suite alors demande Ruby Moon.

- C'est simple Anthony voulait que Sakura découvre quelque chose de très important pour lui.

- Tu as vu juste mon cher Gothard mais je savais que Sakura téléphonerai pour le vérifier et je contais lui dire les nom mais je vois qu'elle la découvre toute seule.

- Tu la couvre trop répond Ruby Moon.

- S'en doute mais n'est ce pas mieux ainsi ?

* * *

- Lio et Nel. Je n'en reviens pas dit Sakura

- Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus Sakura mais d'un autre côté sa ne m'étonne pas tellement.

- Tu as toujours étais très perspicace. Dit Sakura.

- Nous allons devoir prendre l'avion dit Lionel en referment deux valise.

- Pourquoi sa demande les deux femme en même temps.

- Tu n'as jamais était a Pékin donc tu ne peux pas te téléporter là- bas. Sakura lui sourit puis prend son bébé dans les bras et les téléporte a l'aéroport. Pendant le voyage Nicolas fut malade plusieurs fois.

***

- Je ne comprend pas dit Sakura quand j'utilise Fly il n'est pas malade n'y quand je nous téléporte alors pourquoi l'est il en avion ?

- Madame je vous pris de nous excuser mais je crois que vous devrais prendre un cacher

- Il n'as que 4 mois il ne pourra avaler sa ! dit Sakura

- C'est votre bébé qui ? Sakura fut soulagée d'arrivée sur la terre ferme et alla directement se changer dans les toilettes.

- Heureusement que j'ai pris des vêtement pour toi aussi n'est ce pas mon bonhomme ?

- Désolée mademoiselle dit Soudain une jeune femme derrière elle. Sakura se retourne

- Vous pouvez m'aider je ne sais pas changer mon bébé comme vous l'avez fait pour votre petit frère vous pouvez m'aider ?

- Bien sûr une fois fait Sakura partis en compagnie de Lionel et Tiffany arrivais dans Pékin les jeune femme avait des étoiles dans les yeux

- C'est magnifique !

***

- Sakura cria Lio en courant vers les amis. La jeune femme avait toujours la même beauté qu'avant. Je suis contente de voir que tu es bien arrivée. Sa fait si long…

- Nous aussi on trouvé dit une voix de femme dans le dos des amis.

- Des ombres ! crièrent en même temps les magicien ainsi que Lio et Tiffany

- Tu as déjà eu affaire a eu ? demande Lionel en même temps que Lio.

- Tiffany garde Nicolas…

- Comment je vais faire pour filmé alors ? demande telle Sakura fit apparaître un landau puis réfléchit.

- Clé du seau sacré procure moi ta force en prenant ta forme originel. Transforme toi ! le spectre a la main Sakura lance deux carte en l'air. Carte de Sakura j'en appelle a vous venez a mon aide ! Big Sleep a vous. La carte de la croissance grandit la carte du sommeil se qui rend son pouvoir plus puissant toute les personnes qui venait vers le parc étais endormie.

- Vous allez payer la mort de Solange dit une voix masculine.

- Grâce a elle nous avons pu voir votre point faible dit une voix de petite fille. 3 Ombres apparurent une ombre des ténèbres. Une de feu et une d'eau. Les trois ombres se dirige vers Tiffany. Sakura se mis devant eux et repousse les trois ombres mais sa puissance n'étais pas suffisante et elle tombe d'épuisement après avoir repousser la deuxième attaque.

- Shield aide moi. Protége Tiffany et Nicolas.

Lionel mis son épée en avant puis se mis lui aussi devant Tiffany et Nicolas. Il envoie des incantations telle que le feu et le vent mais les ombres revenait avec plus de force. Lio étais étalée par terre et avait du mal a se relever.

- Sa suffit cria t-elle soudain le temps se figea pour les ombres. Lio Saute en l'air elle tire le bracelet en cristal qu'elle avait au poignet. Lévitan dans le ciel elle mis le bracelet sur sa paume tant le bras et le regarde en disant bien fort.

- Par les pouvoir étoilés reviens a ta forme originelle cercle antique au nom de pacte je te l'ordonne !

Une lumière aveuglante se fit puis Lio atterri a la main elle avait un anneau de couleur blanc dessus des pierre de couleur rose bleue vert et rouge. Lio pris son anneau et fit mine de vouloir le briser et apparut le signe de la lune sur l'anneau ainsi que une étoile au sommet.

- Je suis prête a me battre maintenant a ses mots le temps se défigea tout de suite Lio mis son anneau devant elle a la verticale le pose sur son front puis le mis face aux ombre

- Puissance antique aidez moi a vaincre mais ennemi. Le cercle rayonna et Lio le lâche il se mis a tournée a un vitesse folle. Le ciel s'obscurci puis le tonnerre arriva la foudre tomba sur le disque qui Rayonna de plus belle et puis prend le second éclair et le dévie vers l'ombre de L'eau.

- Lio arrête de faire des tienne tonna la voix de Nel qui venait d'arrivé. Sakura lance la carte de la lumière en l'air

- Carte de Sakura j'ai besoin de toi Light ! Sakura tape le sol de son spectre et la carte apparaît et fonce vers l'ombre des ténèbres. Envoie ta lumière seulement ne temps approche pas. La carte fit une signe pour dire qu'elle avait compris mais l'ombre s'avançait vers la carte menassent. Lionel quand a lui étais défier par l'ombre de feu et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire étais esquiver les attaques.

- Je dois y mettre fin ! il glissa sur le côté puis mis son épée dans le sol. J'en appelle aux dieu prêter moi votre puissance dans cette invocation j'en appelle au dieu de l'eau ! l'épée rayonna puis a sa pointe une incantation rayonner aussi. Lionel prend les deux puis crie Dieu de l'eau viens a mon aide ! un immense jet d'eau sorti de l'incantation se qui fit chavirer l'ombre mais la magie n'étais pas assez puissante pour la détruire.

- Je n'est plus le choix. Ombre de feu ombre des ténèbres reprenez votre forme originel moi Sakura magicienne des cartes vous l'ordonne ! les deux ombres se regardèrent puis se volatilisèrent au moment ou le rayons aller les toucher. Sakura tomba a genou c'étais la première fois qu'elle envoyer le rayon pour deux personne. Lionel aussi étais vidé. Lio elle rattrape son cercle puis s'évanouis Nel la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol.

- Vous avez souvent a faire au ombres demande Lionel et Nel en même temps.

- La dernière ombre que nous avons vu étais Solange mais il y de sa un mois maintenant.

- C'est a se moment là que ceux-ci son arrivée.

- Je crois que nous serons mieux chez nous. On doit vous montrez quelque chose de très important dit Lionel. Sakura se relève péniblement puis prend le groupe et le téléporte arrivée dans la deuxième maison de Tiffany elle tombe dans les pommes.

- Etes vous au courant pour la prophétie demande Tiffany

- Quelle prophétie de quoi parlez vous ?

- De la prophétie des élus murmure Anthony. Il ne nous reste plus que 10 mois avant l'arrivée du Chaos mais les 5 élus ne sont pas vraiment rassembler car les pouvoir de Nel ne se sont pas encore manifester. Et je crains que cela ne prenne encore du temps.


	19. Les pouvoirs de Lio

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio et Nel sont à moi -^^-

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 20 : Les pouvoirs de Lio**_

Une respiration saccagée retentissait alors dans les rue de chine plus exactement à Hong Kong.

- Lio ! Sakura s'approche de son amie elle était en nage et la température ne cesser de grimper. Sakura lui avait mis une compresse et avais essayer de la soigner avec sa carte du soin mais rien n'as faire. La jeune femme respirer de plus en plus mal et tous son corps bougeait en même temps que sa respiration.

- Il lui faut du temps tu n'arrivera pas a la soigné. Dit Nel en prenant la main de sa compagne.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est dans cette état demande Lionel

- Malheureusement non. Cela dur depuis plus ou moins 3 ans maintenant. Un peu après le mariage. _**Flash back**_

_**- Nel je me sens mal. La jeune femme s'effondre sa respiration et de plus en plus faible quand soudain tous son corps rayonne puis un bracelet apparaît. Nel le saisi puis le passe au poignet de Lio dont la respiration revenez normal.**_

_**- Que c'est-il passer ? Lio se relève puis regarde souriante Nel. A demain. Mais plusieurs mois plus tard.**_

_**- Donnez moi votre bracelet !**_

_**- Quelle bracelet de quoi parler vous ?**_

_**- Donnez moi votre bracelet il m'appartiens. Donner le moi.**_

_**- Laissez moi tranquille ! allez vous en !**_

_**- Je partirais si vous me rendez se qui m'appartiens. **_

_**Lio était tremblante contre un mur ne sachant que faire. L'homme mis sa main en avant et lui envoie un souffle. Lio perdait peu a peu la vie quand tous son être rayonne. Et brise l'enchantement elle étais debout face a l'homme un anneau dans la main. Elle le mis vers lui et l'attaqua l'homme du battre en retraite. Fin Flash back**_

- Depuis se jour dés que Lio est confronter a des ombres où qu'elle revoit cette senne en rêve elle est dans cette état et la seul chose qu'on peut faire c'est attendre.

- Le pouvoir de l'anneau est trop fort pour le sien dit Anthony

- Mais pourquoi il lui serait apparu alors ? demande Nel

- Se que je veux dire c'est qu'elle doit avoir une autre pouvoir quelque part un résidu de Kéa au fond d'elle même.

- C'est fort possible dit Lio en se levant le jour de la mort de Kéa j'ai trouver un médaillon mais le lendemain il avait disparu.

- Les pouvoir de Lio et Kéa ne sont pas compatible. Ils faudrait réussir a les séparer.

- Il en est hors de Question s'élève la voix de Kéa. Les yeux de Lio prirent la couleur du blanc d'immense ailes apparurent dans son dos. Vous ne nous séparerez pas ! Lio mis ses main en avant et lance une boule noire sur ses amis. Puis les yeux de Lio revenait normal et les ailes disparaisse.

- Pourquoi êtes vous par terre ? vous cherchez quelque chose ?

- Comment te libérée de Kéa murmure Tiffany. Lio recule doucement

- Elle n'est plus en moi non elle n'est plus en moi !

- Lio il …

- Tais toi Nel tu me crois hein n'est ce pas ? tu me crois ? les larmes coulaient de ses yeux elle reculer de plus en plus jusqu'à arrivé prés du mur. Le bracelet rayonna et Lio s'évanouis. Mais nul ne pouvait l'approcher. Puis son corps lévite et Lio redescend avec les yeux blanc une tenue d'amazone a la main l'anneau et les ailes de Kéa dans le dos

- Lio nous appartient dire deux voix. Rien ne pourras nous séparez d'elle car vous n'oserait jamais vous attaquer a elle ! Lio claque des doigts et la maison s'effondre puis elle ouvre la terre. Et s'engouffre dans le trou qu'elle venait de faire.

- Pourquoi fais t-elle sa ?

- Le Chaos a réussi a reprendre le contrôle de son bracelet et de Lio mais il n'avait pas prévu que Kéa essayerais de la contrôler en même temps. Lio risque de ne pas survire a l'affrontement que se livre c'est deux force maléfique ! dit Anthony

- Non il as un moyen je pourrais réussir a contenir Kéa.

- Tu sais que sa signifie que tu dois faire revenir Néo en toi et sa peux te coûter la vie.

- Je sais Lionel mais je prend le risque.


	20. Le retour de Néo

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio, Nel et leur entités (Néo et Kéa) sont à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 21 : Le retour de Néo **_

- Viens mon enfant souffle une voix douce et fraîche viens je ne te veut aucun mal. La jeune femme ouvre les yeux puis regarde autour d'elle

- ou suis-je ? qui êtes vous ?

- cela importe peux ! tu possède quelque chose qui m'appartient sans sa je ne peux pas avoir mes plein pouvoir.

- De quoi parler vous ? demande la voix de Lio qui se relève et chercher autour d'elle d'ou venait la voix mais seul les ténèbres l'accompagner tout autour d'elle n'étais que obscurité. De plus Lio avait très froid mais elle ne savait pas se qu'elle faisait là. De nouveau la voix fraîche reprend la parole

- Avance sur se sentier de feu Lio viens ! puisque je ne peux obtenir l'anneau je l'utiliserai a travers toi murmure le Chaos en joignons ses main l'un a l'autre se retenant de rire.

Lio suivit la voix comme envoûter puis elle s'arrête devant un être qui respirait toute la froideur d'un puissance maléfique quand Lio recule d'un pas elle bute contre un mur invisible. Elle entendit un murmure glacer puis soudain tous son corps la faisait souffrire.

* * *

Nel se mis au milieu de la pièce puis mis ses mains en l'air.

- puissance obscure qui habitait mon corps jadis. J'en appelle a celui qui se nommé Néo afin que je puisse sauvé sa dulcinée. Donne moi ta puissance ainsi que ton apparence ! Puissance planétaire je te donne mon corps.

Un nuage noir entour Nel même si la maison étais détruite un jet de toute part du corps de Nel réduit se qui restait de l'ancienne maison tout le rayon maléfique se propage et vit l'effet d'un explosion. Les amis furent projeter a 5 mètre du lieu ou il se trouver. Leur corps couvert de bleu mais quand il revienne a la place de Nel se trouver Néo en chair et en os il étais immobile les yeux fermer puis quand il les ouvre il regard son corps regarde même si les ancienne cicatrice avait disparu. Les magiciens s'approche de lui prudemment

- je suis en vie murmure Néo en regardent les magiciens. Clow peste t-il en se mettant en position de combat.

- Néo écoute… la créature se retourne vers Sakura

- Tu étais morte toi ! Néo s'envole comme pour fuir mais quelque chose le retenez il se retourne vers Lionel .

- En Chine je suis en chine … Néo se pose a côté de Lionel. Lui prend les épaules et lui demande Où est Kéa si je suis là elle aussi ! Ou est elle ? Alors que Sakura allait répondre. Les Yeux de Néo se voilèrent son corps brilla d'un lumière bleutée un peu comme celle de Clow mais moins profonde.

- Suivez moi dit il d'un ton sec. Kéa est en danger.

Les magiciens hésitèrent Néo savait se débrouiller tous seul mais qu'arriverait-il si Nel reprenez le dessus. Le Chaos ou bien Kéa pourrais le tuer. Après une longue hésitation Lionel fit un pas vers la crevasse où Néo venait de disparaître. Sakura soupira puis se retourne vers Tiffany

- je suis désolée ma Tiffany mais tu sera plus en sécurité ici puis… j'aimerais que tu veille sur Nicolas. Tiffany s'approcha de son amie de toujours et la sers dans ses bras

- vas-y Sakura ! je suis honorer d'avoir a protéger le descendant de Clow. Lionel pris la main de sa femme juste après quelle aille embrasser en coup de vent sa cousine et son bébé.

- Si tu as un problème Tiffany appelle moi. Je te procurerez ma force lui dit Anthony avant de sauter lui aussi dans la crevasse. Suivis de prêt par les 3 gardiens animal.

***

- Vous en avez mis du temps dit Néo de sa voix doucereuse se qui fit sursauter Sakura. Les trois gardien éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils s'approcher de la maîtresse des cartes.

- Reprenez vos forme originelle au mieux de vous moquez de moi ! les 3 gardiens s'arrêtèrent, d'immense ailes d'ange entoure le petit gardien solaire ainsi qu'une lumière blanche.

A côté de lui le gardien ténébreux rejoigne de tous son corps, tandis que un cocon blanc c'est tissé autour du gardien de Lionel. En quelque seconde le gardien solaire ouvre les ailes et a sa place un Lion sans crinière de couleur jaune-orange apparaît une boucle d'oreille rouge superposez sur une pierre blanche ( plate). Sur son front une étoile rouge. Alors que son armure avait une couleur blanche rosée un soleil rouge se dessine en son milieu.

Le petit gardien ténébreux quand a lui se transforme en une majestueuse panthère avec des ailes de papillon une pierre précieuse bleue sur son front. Il a également une armure en forme de papillon et en son milieu le dessin d'une énorme pierre bleue. Ainsi qu'une boucle d'oreille sur une pierre (plate) blanche superposez d'une pierre bleue. Les deux gardiens de retourne quand ils entendent un craquement derrière eux. Le cocon qu'enfermer Listy a considérablement grandit.

Un panda vert de grandeur nature avec de longue ailes et des bandeaux rouge autour du front des poignet et des chevilles avec des ailes de colibris bleu-verte ornait son dos rond. Contrairement au deux autres gardien il ne possédait pas une armure ni une pierre un milieu du front par contre il avait un boucle d'oreille pareil au deux autres gardien sauf que sa pierre étais de couleur noir.

- C'est très long t'as transformation dit Néo qui volait autour de lui.

- C'est la première fois dit d'une voix rauque et grave Listy.

- Assez perdu de temps dit Néo en se dirigent vers l'entrée du chemin.

- Tu es adorable aussi comme ça lui dit Sakura alors qu'elle volait a côté de Listy

- il es bien trop gros dirent d'une même voix Kérobéros et Spinel Sun

- vous n'êtes que des jaloux répond le panda.

Lionel grâce a la carte Elje de Sakura avais de magnifique ailes d'ange de couleur verte ainsi qu'Anthony mais celle-ci étais de couleur bleue-foncés. Suivent Néo tant bien que mal les magiciens et leur gardiens arrivèrent devant une pièce glaciale. Celle-ci avait en son milieu un trône de couleur noir. Assis sur celui-ci les magiciens n'arrivait pas a distinguer qui c'étais.

- Soyez sur vos garde murmure Néo qui vient se posais a côté de Lionel. La pièce étais encore plus obscure que le reste du fond de la crevasse.

- Allons, allons, allons dit soudain une voix sortis de nulle part. C'est impoli de faire attendre les gens.

- Se l'est encore plus de ne pas se présenté répond Kérobéros et Spinel Sun en même temps.

- Oui en effet ! les magiciens entendirent un bruit d'ailes puis un froissement de robe. Soudain la créature fit un claquement de doigt et la pièce baigna dans une douce lumière mais ne permettez toujours pas d'apercevoir le trône.

- Je suis la reine des ténèbres, la fiancée du Chaos en un mot je suis votre adversaire Liékoa. Et vous ?


	21. La reine des ténèbres

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio, Nel et leur entités (Néo et Kéa) sont à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 22 : la reine des ténèbres**_

- Je suis la reine des ténèbres la fiancée du Chaos je suis votre nouveaux adversaire. Je me nomme Liékoa et vous ? sa voix étais calme presque un murmure qui instaurait le silence parfait dans cette obscurité. Douce aussi se qui avait étonner les magiciens. Sakura et Lionel c'étais retourner vers Anthony pour savoir s'ils avait déjà entendu parler de cet femme.

- Je suis Kakon Néopal souverain de la galaxie Néopha. Dernier de ma lignée, si tu m'empêche de retrouvez Kéa. Je serai ton adversaire.

- Je suis Anthony la réincarnation de Clow Read jadis le magicien le plus puissant et créateur des cartes de Clow. Je t'affronterais si tu nous empêche de passer.

- Je suis Lionel Li descendant de Clow Read magiciens le plus fort du clan. Ennemi du Chaos.

- Je suis Sakura Kinomoto Li descendante et Héritière de Clow Read actuellement maîtresse et magicienne des cartes. Il est de mon devoir de t'arrêter ! La femme qui était restée silencieuse, éclata de rire à ses mots.

- Je vois que vous savez vous présentez ! mais est-ce que vous ne savez faire que parlez ? la femme fonça sur les magiciens puis fait apparaître une épée et la mets vers l'avant prêt a embrocher tous ceux qui se dresserez devant elle. La reine arriva a planté son épée dans quelque chose de dur l'épée restant plantée elle ne s'attend pas a recevoir un jet de flamme se qui la contrait a reculer.

- Kérobéros crie Sakura. La jeune femme fonce immédiatement sur la maîtresse des cartes. Heureusement la carte de l'épée se matérialise et un duel a l'épée se fait entre les deux femmes. Les autres magiciens n'arrivait a rien voir de la senne pris dans l'obscurité.

Sakura se battait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait repoussant chaque attaque que Liékoa tentait de lui assigné. La reine essaya de trancher Sakura en deux mais la magicienne arrive a contrer de justesse. Continuent le combat pas une minute ne se passais sans que le fer froid des deux épée ne se touche. Liékoa tente de donne un coup sur le côté puis en dessous au dessous cherchant une faille dans la garde de Sakura qui se débattait tant bien que mal.

Rageant car Sakura avait failli l'avoir a l'épaule la reine se recule puis s'élève dans le ciel pour foncer a toute vitesse sur Sakura. La magicienne des cartes laissa échapper un cri au moment où la lame de son adversaire rentre dans sa hanche. Au dernier moment Sakura avait réussi a s'élever afin d'esquiver le coup. Sakura pris du recul et de sa main gauche tiens sa hanche afin de guérire sa plaie. Mais elle du laissez tomber car Liékoa revenais déjà a la charge. Mais Sakura parvient en mettant son bras en avant a blesser son adversaire. Plit…plit…plit…

- sale peste ! Liékoa fonce sur Sakura et avance l'épée en avant vers son ventre la douleur est telle pour Sakura que ses ailes ne la porte plus et elle tombe. La reine essoufflée chercher du regard Sakura qui se soigner.

- Ligth cria Sakura dans un effort mais elle se rappela que sa carte avait rajeuni et qu'elle n'aurait pas la force d'invoquer 2 carte a la fois.

- Ne t'en fait pas tu ne souffrira plus longtemps dit doucement Liékoa en fonçant sur Sakura qui se tenait le ventre et qui étais dans l'incapacité de bouger.

- Sakura fais attention !

Encore toi cria la fiancée du Chaos. Kérobéros c'étais mis sur la trajectoire de l'épée et lui avait envoyer un jet de flamme dessus. Qui es tu ?

- Je suis Kérobéros gardien solaire des cartes de Clow. Je ne laisserez personne approchez notre maître. En avant cria le fauve.

Liékoa reçus alors trois jet de différente couleur sur elle. Laissant un nuage de poussière et de fumée. Quand ceux-ci se dissipèrent la reine des ténèbres étais les bras dans le sens de l'horizontal jusqu'ici elle n'étais pas vraiment apparue mais deux immense ailes de chauve-souris avec des trait rouge venait d'apparaître. Celle-ci rayonnais d'un couleur bleutée. Des cheveux noir tombé et tombé il avait une longueur infinie.

Ce corps gracieux étais dans une longue robe rouge sang qui partait de sa poitrine jusqu'au sol alors qu'elle y était élever d'au moins 50 cm. Avec des bottes a talon haut qui montait jusqu'au genou la robe se couper pour qu'on puisse bien les voir. La reine des ténèbres ne laissait montrer son visage. Liékoa ferma ses main et a se moment un énorme jet rouge comme une lance passer entre ses deux main. Elle le mis derrière son épaule. Liékoa eu un drôle de sourire qui ornait c'est lèvre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Sakura une fois de plus. Celle-ci étais plus au moins rétabli mais cela n'empêcha pas que les 3 gardiens animal se mirent devant la magicienne prêt a faire succombé leur adversaire. Décochent des jets, vers la jeune femme les gardiens se précipitèrent vers elle. Mais Liékoa les repousse avec sa lance d'une faciliter déconcertante. Sakura fit sortir son épée prête a riposter et un combat entre les deux femme recommence. Sakura étais plus rapide que son adversaire mais malheureusement son arme étais bien plus courte et elle recevait souvent la lame que lui assignait Liékoa. Heureusement pour la magicienne étant plus grande l'épée coupé moins bien. Sakura fut contrainte de reculer plus d'une fois sans parvenir a toucher son adversaire alors que celui-ci allez lui assigner le coup de grâce Sakura esquive et parvient a planter son épée dans le bras ou plutôt a l'érafler car Liékoa avait réussi a contrer.

- tu te défend bien pour une sale peste ! dit la jeune femme alors qu'elle essayait de coupé une fois encore en deux Sakura qui avait réussi a contré.

- Toi aussi répond la magicienne a bout de souffle.

Son mal au ventre la faisait souffrir cela devait faire une heure qu'elle se battait sans s'arrêter contre Liékoa. Mais son adversaire elle aussi étais épuisée profitant de l'occasion Sakura fonce vers la reine puis soudain utilise la carte de déplacement et se retrouve sur le côté de son adversaire et est prête a lui donner un coup d'épée. La reine recule et envoi une boule noir sur Sakura qui s'effondre sous le choc. Elle essaye de se relever ainsi que de battre les ailes mais celle-ci son endoloris. Sakura prend appuis sur son épée mais retombe aussitôt.

- Je dois y arrivé murmure Sakura. Mais Liékoa fonce sur Sakura et prend son épée prête a la coupé alors que la magicienne ne peut faire aucun geste.


	22. La fiancée d'un jour

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio, Nel et leur entités (Néo et Kéa) sont à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 23 : La fiancée d'un jour**_

SLASH

- Sakura crièrent Lionel, Anthony et les 3 gardiens. Plot…plot…rrr…rrr…Plit…plit…

Mais pourquoi donc cette reine ne s'attaquez qu'a Sakura? Et pourquoi étais t-il aussi impuissant ? Il n'aimais pas cette obscurité même s'il avait l'habitude de se battre dans c'est condition se n'étais pas la même chose pour Sakura. Du sang… il en tomber il l'entendait puis l'odeur ne tarda pas a se manifester. Un respiration faible elle étais toujours en vie.

- elle est en vie murmure Lionel.

- Oui son aura n'as pas disparu. Confirme Kérobéros

- Néo cria soudain Sakura les magiciens essayer de se focalisé a sa voix mais ils se demandaient se qui pouvait se passer. Et qu'avait Néo ? la sauvé ? Ou pire ?

***

- Néo cria Sakura en rouvrent les yeux. L'homme étais devant Sakura ses ailes déployer sur les côtés afin de la protéger et du sang étais a ses pieds. Sakura ne comprenait rien, que c'était-il passer ? Soudain Néo s'élève dans le ciel et fonce vers la reine des ténèbres la projettent contre une paroi puis reviens auprès de Sakura. Celle-ci mis une main devant sa bouche, Néo avait sur le côté gauche de son visage une longue éraflure. Il avait pris le coup a sa place.

- Pourquoi ? demande la magicienne en prenant le visage de Néo dans ses mains.

- Je ne pouvais laissez Kéa te faire du mal une seconde fois. Murmure le jeune homme ailés alors qu'il reculer d'un pas passant sa main sur le visage que Sakura avait soignée.

- Quoi ? Mais je me suis battu contre elle se n'était … elle n'avait…Kéa est…balbute Sakura

- C'est Kéa dit avec douceur Néo je l'ai remarquer au moment ou elle t'as décocher une boule noir. C'est sa stratégie de combat. Et puis c'est a moi de la vaincre pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprit…

- Néo attends cria Sakura alors que le jeune homme ailés se dirigeait déjà vers sa compagne.

***

Kéa il l'avait retrouvait . Comment le Chaos avait-il peu osé la demander en mariage ? Il rageait au fond de lui. C'étais le seul a pouvoir remettre Kéa sur le chemin de la raison et puis si elle avait envie de tué la maîtresse des cartes, Clow ou bien…Lionel non L'épée il serait prêt. La jeune femme fonça sur lui folle de rage. Néo esquivait ses attaques fit apparaître dans ses mains plusieurs boules d'énergie brune puis les lance vers son adversaire. En bas il avait remarquez que les magicien c'étais rassemblés. Soudain la maîtresse des cartes se relève et fonçait vers lui . sous les cris des gardiens qui lui ordonné de revenir. Néo oublia alors Kéa qui arriva avec une épée et lui assigna plusieurs coup mais Néo pris du recule mis ses deux main en l'air puis concentre son énergie et quand Kéa se rapproche et le lui envoi. Évitent les attaques de Kéa il essayer de trouvé une solution qui pourrait la rendre a son état normal. Néo fonça sur Kéa et parvient a la projeter au loin. Envoyant plusieurs boule d'énergie a la suite de l'autre. Puis il fit rayonner ses ailes. Il vit Kéa ou plutôt Liékoa s'arrêter elle n'oser avançait. Alors que les ailes projeter une lumière aveuglante soudain une immense boule d'énergie se mis devant lui quand il referme ses ailes. Maintenant la boule d'énergie Néo vit apparaître un sabre noir puis le plonge dans la boule d'énergie. Sans attendre la gigantesque boule se dirige vers Liékoa et au moment de l'impacte l'explosion fut tellement puissante que Néo comme Sakura furent projeter contre le sol.

- tu vas la tuée cri Sakura derrière lui

- non, Kéa est plus solide que sa.

- Ce n'est pas Kéa dit la voix de Clow. Elle est manipulé sa puissance doit être réduite puisqu'elle doit lutter contre elle même pour se libérée. Et si Kéa ne le fait pas Lio essaye certainement. Néo se retourne vers les magiciens terrifier

- Elle n'as rien dit subitement une voix au bout de la pièce. Sakura as tu essayer de la réveiller grâce a la lumière salvatrice ?

- Non Vélanisia je n'en est pas eu encore le temps mais elle doit être fortement affaibli pour que j'arrive a lui rendre sa forme normal.

- Je me charge de sa dit Néo en se relevant. Il s'envole afin de voir l'arrivée de Kéa

- Tu peux allez l'aidez murmure Lionel. Vélanisia paru hésiter elle regardait Néo, Lionel puis l'endroit au étais encore Kéa. C'est un ordre ajoute-il. La gardienne regarde son maître étonné mais elle fini par se plier en deux et dire

- Bien Maître ! Vélanisia déploie ses ailes puis rejoint en un rien de temps Néo qui la regarde de travers et lui peste.

- Je n'est pas besoin de toi ! Vélanisia s'avance vers l'endroit où est Kéa puis se retourne vers Néo

- Je ne fais que se que mon maître m'as ordonner. Néo jeta un coup d'œil a Lionel qui souriait. Néo soupir puis fini par dire

- Fais comme tu veux. Attention Véla… la gardienne saute en arrière afin d'atterrire derrière sa sœur et lui envoi une boule verte dans le dos.

Liékoa se retourne et fais apparaître une épée et parviens a toucher a l'épaule Vélanisia qui recule mais la gardienne fonce et décoche une flèche alors que Néo lui envoie plusieurs boule d'énergie. La reine des ténèbres choisi comme cible Vélanisia et sort son épée prête a la transpercé au moindre faux mouvement de celle-ci. La gardienne après avoir esquiver pendant un moment fini par s'arrêter alors que la lame de l'épée de Liékoa entre dans son ventre. Vélanisia la prend dans ses mains puis la retire, et sans sert comme arme. Rageant Liékoa essaye de faire réapparaître une autre épée. Soudain elle sourit, elle se retourne vers Vélanisia une boule d'énergie noir a la main.

- Bien jouer Vélanisia grâce a ton pouvoir au plante je ne peux plus utiliser mon épée. Mais j'ai encore sa. Et elle lui envoie sa boule d'énergie ainsi que plusieurs autres, Vélanisia qui n'as pas eu le temps d'en esquiver se les prend toute et s'écrase contre la paroi.

***

Tous le monde avais sursauté Kéa étais revenu. Mais leur espérance prenne fin quand les yeux de Kéa changèrent de nouveau de couleur. Sakura ne pouvait rester en place elle décida d'aller elle aussi au combat. S'élevant dans le ciel elle fut bientôt suivi des gardiens ainsi que Lionel puis Anthony. Tous étais autour de la reine des Ténèbres.

- essayer de l'immobiliser dit Anthony. Les trois gardien envoyèrent des jet d'énergie, Néo se préparer a envoyer sa boule explosive, Lionel avait envoyer son dieu du vent et Anthony un sortilège paralysant. Maintenez la cria Anthony alors que la pression se relâchez. Soudain un éclair vert passa devant eux et Vélanisia se retrouva dans le dos de Liékoa a la maintenir férocement.

- Bouge toi de là dit Listy nous risquons de te blesser.

- Tais-toi Pan-Lyst ! Maîtresse Li ne vous occupez pas de moi allez y. Sakura fit un signe de tête puis demande

- Quel est son nom complet ?

- Gaisuru Kéana répond d'un même ton Néo et Vélanisia. Sakura s'éleva plus dans le ciel ( vers le dessus de la grotte) et mis son spectre vers Liékoa

- Gaisuru Kéana souveraine de la galaxie Kéalpha retrouve tout tes pouvoirs et tes esprits. Moi magicienne des cartes je te l'ordonne ! la lumière se mit autour de Liékoa, mais cela expulse aussi tous les autres ainsi que Vélanisia qui fut projeter au sol.


	23. Une faute de traduction

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio, Nel et leur entités (Néo et Kéa) ajouté aussi Listy et Velanisia sont à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 24 : Une faute de traduction **_

La lumière repoussa tout le monde les projetant contre le sol. La lumière était de plus en plus intense si bien qu'elle recouvrit toute le pièce quand les magiciens parvienne enfin a retrouver la vue, Kéa étais étalée sur le sol, sa respiration était faible. Tous le monde essaya de se relever mais se fut Néo le plus rapide et il arriva le premier prés de Kéa et la pris dans les bras.

- Kéa, Kéa. Tu n'as rien ? répond moi ! la jeune femme ouvre les yeux puis les refermes elle porte sa main a son front.

- Je n'est plus corne…je suis morte alors murmure Kéa. Néo la serra fort contre lui

- Se n'est pas grave tu vis encore grâce a Lio. Tes deux autres corne aussi on disparu mais tu as un tatouage maintenant.

- Lio…Kéa passa ses mains sur son front puis sur le dessus de sa tête des larmes couler de ses yeux puis elle referme les yeux et son corps rayonna. Alors que la lumière disparais a la place une jeune femme plus petite fait son apparition. Néo la lâche se qui réveille la jeune femme.

***

- Où suis-je ? Néo…la jeune femme recule puis met ses mains sur son cœur. Et Nel ? les magiciens se regardèrent Nel risquer de ne jamais réapparaître. Lio se leva puis pris les mains de Néo.

- Je suis désolé pour te sauver j'ai était obliger je n'est pas… mais il ne pus finir sa phrase Lio venait de l'embrasser.

- Peux m'importe ton apparence mais je suis sur que tu peux redevenir comme avant. J'ai conclu un marcher avec Kéa…

- Comment ? de quel marcher parle tu ? demande paniquez Néo

- Je lui redonne la vie avec un corps, ses pouvoirs ainsi que de lui ôté son tatouage en échange...

- Quelle devienne ton gardien ? demande Anthony. Lio acquiesce. Le problème poursuit Anthony c'est que tu n'as pas assez de pouvoir pour sa non ?

- Oui j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Néo et Vélanisia ainsi que de la tienne par après nous pourrons faire de même avec Néo. Tu es d'accord Clow ? Anthony se mura dans le silence pendant un moment puis fini par dire

- Si elle se retourne contre toi elle disparaîtra où contre nous. Ce sortilège sera sellé grâce a une boucle d'oreille que tu devra faire toi même.

* * *

Les magiciens remontèrent a la surface et retrouvèrent Tiffany celle-ci étais folle de joie. Elle fut étonné que ses amis ne furent pas blesser plus que sa.

- j'ai relu le parchemin plusieurs fois dit soudain Katia qui était rentrée a l'improviste ( plutôt avait étais droit devant le groupe « il y a plus de maison » )

- et il y a un problème dit machinalement les 3 gardien animal

- oui nous avons mal traduit. Le chaos apparaîtra bien dans quelque mois mais pas pour l'assaut final se serra considéré comme sa premier apparition.

- En d'autre terme nous devrons combattre par deux fois le chaos. Mais c'est mieux ainsi dit Anthony

- A Bon ? demandèrent tous les autres membres du groupe.

Nel n'as pas encore ses pouvoirs. Je crois qu'il apparaîtront quand il serra libéré de Néo. Car si vous avez remarquez il a invoquez sa force démoniaque sans perdre le contrôle se qui signifie que…

- Aillent les pouvoir de Néo il ne pouvait posséder les sien conclu Katia

- C'étais prévu dit Lio en se massant la tête. Le Chaos savait très bien que le seul point faible de Néo étais Kéa. C'est pourquoi le chien s'en prenez a elle. Afin que les pouvoir de Néo ne s'affaiblisse pas. Tous comme pour les ombres et le bracelet qu'il avait volontairement donner a Lio. Puisqu'il savait que Nel étais le dernier élu il a tout fait pour qu'il ne découvre ses pouvoirs. Mais quand j'étais Liékoa il m'a montrer comment donner un nouveau corps ainsi que pouvoir et changer de personnalité. Je crois qu'il a sous-estimé les pouvoirs que j'avais.

- Donc tu pourrais refaire des gardiens comme tu veux ?

- Oui, et on pourra avoir des gardien animaux nous aussi ! ils sont tellement craquant.

- Maintenant le problème et de savoir où on va vivre et s'entraîner pour notre prochain combat.

- La prophétie parle d'un dôme spéciale qui ne peux laissez enter que les élus ou des divinités réincarnée. Mais le problème c'est que les gardiens n'y son pas autorisé.

- J'ai trouver cria soudain Tiffany faisait sursauté tous le monde. On a qu'a aller dans un monde parallèles ou dans le passer.

- C'est trop dangereux ! mais Sakura pourrais tu crée un endroit spéciale ?

- Avec create peut-être mais je crains de ne plus pouvoir utiliser mes cartes pendant un moment.

- Vous devez prendre le risque. De plus se ne serrait pas prudent de séparé le groupe tant que les pouvoir de Nel ne se sont pas manifesté. Le Chaos essayerait de le tuer par n'importe qu'elle moyen dit Ruby Moon qui venait d'arriver.

- Si tu as besoin de nous dans ton spectre nous sommes prêt dit alors Yué.

- Je vous remercie mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi Kéa n'as pas cesser de s'attaquer a moi. Lionel est bien plus doué que moi a l'épée.

- La fleur de la souffrance murmure Néo. Tous simplement. Le Chaos croit que Lionel est un atout majeur dans ses plans. D'après se qu'ils nous a dit « le jour où il se réveillera le pouvoir qui sera en lui se manifestera en forme d'épée se sera son cœur. Un pouvoir absolu que je pourrais contrôler, pour cela il faut qu'il soit en colère donc il faut tué sa fleur. »


	24. Pour un baton de réglisse

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio, Nel et leur entités (Néo et Kéa) sont à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 25 : Pour un bâton de réglisse**_

- Bonjour tous le monde !

- Bonjour Tiffany.

- Comment avance votre entraînement ? En guise de réponse les élus lui sourit car il étais épuiser. Sakura s'assied Nicolas qui étais assis prêt de la porte se lève partant un peu sur le côté puis commence doucement a marcher vers la pièce d'accoté

- Mama. Dit-il soudain s'arrêtent et tendant les bras vers Sakura qui étais au milieu de la pièce Mama. Mama. Il força sur ses genou d'impatiente. Sakura sourit puis avance vers son fils et le prend dans ses bras.

- Comme tu peux le constater il y a des progrès. Mais il se dévolpe comme un bébé normal pourtant son pouvoir spirituel est élever.

- On ne peux être le meilleur en tous. Dit Lio qui se laisse tomber sur le divan. Les magiciens savait très bien la raison de sa mauvaise humeur elle avait beau tous essayer elle n'avait pas pu refaire venir a la vie Kéa ni la séparer de son corps.

- J'ai amener des friandise pour tous le monde ma mère voulait a tous prix en donner. Il faudra que tu lui montre Nicolas un jour. Sakura lui sourit mais cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'entraîner pour être exact 8 mois. Nel avait découvert ses pouvoirs mais il n'étais pas encore assez présent pour faire face au Chaos. Elle étais très affaiblie du a la création de cette maison et la protection qui y avait autour. Et il ne restez qu'un mois.

- Non ! cria soudain Nicolas se qui fit se retourner tous le monde. Non ! Hi !

-Nicolas qu'y a t-il ? demande Tiffany en s'accroupissant. L'enfant montre après Listy qui se trouvait prés de Nicolas et semblais fâcher. Nicolas avait le paquet de bonbon devant lui et s'amuser a les lancer. Tu peux lui en donner un non ?

- Hi ! cria Nicolas. Il resta plusieurs minute a jouer avec les sucreries et quand Listy essaya de prendre des bonbons. Nicolas cria et lui enfonça un bâton de réglisse dans la bouche.

Le petit panda vert vira au rouge puis se rua sur le paquet de bonbon sous les pleur de Nicolas. Puis le gardien fonça a travers la fenêtre et sans alla. Les magiciens restèrent étonner du comportement du gardien. Vélanisia sorti de la salle d'entraînement et demande.

- Listy a manger du réglisse ? Les magiciens acquiesce la gardienne se tapa la main contre la tête. Il va dévorer tous sur son passage et quand son petit ventre ne pourra plus rien avaler il va se transformer en Pan-Lyst et s'il ne trouve plus rien détruire la ville puis aller dans une autre.

- Ahhhhhhhhh ! crièrent les élus en courent vers la sortie. Sakura pris Nicolas dans ses bras puis donne les indications. Lio et Nel aller vers le Nord, Anthony et Tiffany au Sud, Gothard et Kéro aller en ville avec Mathieu et Samantha ne manger rien ! Vélanisia va a l'Ouest, Lionel et Moi a L'est. Si vous le trouver neutraliser le. Et appeler grâce a la carte de la communication. On se retrouve ici. Les deux gardien attendirent que tous le monde partent pour se transformer et foncèrent vers l'endroit indiquer.

- On cherche quoi au faites ? demande Mathieu

- Un peluche pour Nicolas. Un panda vert il l'as perdu c'est sa peluche préféré. Mathieu trouver sa bizarre de faire autant de bruit pour une peluche mais il chercha soudain s'arrêtent devant un stand de friandise il crie

- Là ! non ? Mathieu avais belle est bien trouver un panda en peluche mais ce n'étais rien d'autre que ça. Samantha secoue la tête pendant que Kéro et Gothard en profite pour sortie du sac et chercher parmis les stand de réglisse.

* * *

Listy en voulait encore plus ou encore plus il se ruer dans les magasin manger tous puis repartez sous les cris des marchants puis il partais autre part. Mais les endroit qu'il préféré étais bien entendu les magasin de réglisse et il venait dans trouver un. Rien que des scultures en leur matière. Mangent sans se retenir il dévorer un vache puis une maison ainsi qu'une ville puis un train et ainsi de suite et il se reposa sur une chaise. Fatiguer n'aillent presque plus de place dans son ventre. Il aller s'endormirent quand il sent une douce odeur de chocolat.

* * *

Lionel et Sakura avais entendu parlez d'un concours de sculture en réglisse et se doutais que Listy se trouvez là-bas mais a leur arrivez plus personne. Ou pouvait-il être. Nicolas avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère et ne se rendez compte de la situation. Ils avaient déjà connu pareil situation un petit être avait manger toute les sucrerie de la fêtes pour son école en primaire. Elle avait soupçonner Kéro mais il n'avait pas de preuve.

- Sakura dit soudain la vois de Gothard on la trouver il va pas tarder a se transformez il est sur l'allée au nord du magasin de réglisse.

- Nous arrivons dit Sakura en courent elle ne pouvait rein faire avec son enfant dans les bras et s'arrête lançant un regard a Lionel.

- Listy ! cria Lionel après avoir gelé le temps. Le panda se retourna comme s'il avait été plein d'alcool.

- Je veux encore manger dit le panda en essayent de lui décocher un coup de patte puis un rayon laser. Soudain il reçus une flèche dans le dos puis s'étala.

- Tu as du lui faire mal. Dit Sakura en s'approchant. Vélanisia retire la flèche et le gardien reviens a la taille d'une peluche.

- S'il te plait Tiffany la prochaine fois n'achète plus de friandise. Sous l'éclat de rire de tous le monde les élus retournèrent dans la maison d'un autres côté cet aventure les avait fait décompresser alors qu'il devrait se battre contre le Chaos dans moins d'un mois.


	25. Un étrange rêve

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio, Nel et leur entités (Néo et Kéa) sont à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 26 : Un étrange rêve.**_

Sakura se retourne plus d'un fois dans son lit. Rien ne lui apparaissais plus en songe. Sauf cette nuit… _elle voyait des ombres noir ,rouge ,blanche, bleue, jaune danser sur la tour de Tokyo. _

_Sur le sommet de cette tour des cheveux blond_ _flotter au vent dans ailes se trouvait dans son dos _

_« dans cinq ans il réapparaîtra dans cinq ans » Puis la jeune femme disparu et Sakura se retrouva en bas de la tour un chose bizarre la toisait de haut puis une lumière aveuglante se fit et deux personnes apparurent__. Un homme qui avait une veste longue noire avec des rebords de couleurs rouge des épaulettes pointues ou il y avait de chaque coté un cercle brun au milieu une lune rouge. Il avait une cape qui tomber parterre elle était bleu-foncé. ses cheveux brun était aussi grand que sa cape attacher avec un cordon rouge. Une femme aux cheveux noirs d'une longueur sans fin._ _Elle avait un kimono échancré brun a longue manche très fine._ _Des ballerines bleues foncé en guise de chaussure. Sakura elle était sur le côté comme si elle flotté elle tenait ferme quelque chose contre elle qui tomba puis heureusement Anthony le rattrapa du moins crut elle que c'est lui car un jeune homme au cheveux noir en queue de cheval très fin ainsi que des lunettes. Elle ne pouvait distingué c'est vêtement, celui-ci confia le paquet a la personne derrière lui et une lumière plus forte qu'au début de son rêve se fit. Puis elle se sentit elle pleuré alors qu'elle tomber et que ses ailes ne marcher plus au moment ou elle atterri sur le sol elle tomba prés d'une épée, une épée a la lame épaisse une poignée de couleur brune avec un cordon rouge. Le poignet était retenu par la lame grâce a un morceau de métal couleur cuivre dont une pierre brune entourer de trois symbole étais incrusté. Celle-ci étais tacheter oui tachetée de sang. Elle ne savait a qui elle appartenait mais e regardent le ciel elle vit que la lune étais très grosse et pleine. _

_Aucune étoile n'apparaissez dans le ciel qui prenez peu a peu un tint Rougé alors qu'il était pleine nuit. Sakura pris l'épée au bout de ses doigt et trois autres objet vient vers elle. Tous s'illuminais alors qu'une forme venait d'apparaître devant la lune avec trois paires d'ailes de différente couleur alors qu'il s'échapper de cette être une puissance infinie et qu'autour de lui des objet danser. Quand son arme fut abaissée un cri strident retentit. _

Sakura s'éveilla qu'elle rêve étrange elle venait de faire elle se lève et pris un papier et le nota il ne restait pas une semaine avant leur combat. Et elle étais sûr que se rêve étais de la plus haute importance. Sakura passa sa main sur ses joues ceux-ci étais toujours humide. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas a retrouvez qui étais toute c'est personne alors qu'elle savait qu'elles étaient proche d'elle. Sakura resta a regardez Lionel dormir pendant un moment comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne se volatilise.


	26. Quand les loups hurlent après la lune

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio, Nel et leur entités (Néo et Kéa) sont à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 27 : Quand les loups hurle après la pleine lune.**_

- Nous ne pouvons l'abandonner ici cria Sakura alors qu'elle serrer son fils contre elle.

- Mais voyons Sakura il est bien trop jeune ! dirent Lio et Nel en même temps

- Il risque d'être blessé pendant le combat poursuit Samantha.

- Tiffany viens aussi. Il ne craint rien.

Tiffany rougit Anthony lui avais déclarer sa flamme il n'y avais pas longtemps et on ne les voyer plus l'un sans l'autre.

- Notre rôle est de vous protéger. Conclu Vélanisia. Sakura fit apparaître avec Elje des ailes a Anthony, Lionel, Lio qui elle étais de couleur blanche avec des tint jaunes, Nel qui étais brune et a elle même. Elle fit apparaître un sac kangourou et le mis autour d'elle et dépose Nicolas. Elle n'avait pas encore parlez de son rêve a personne et compter le faire après le combat.

Tous le monde s'approcha d'elle et ils furent téléporter devant la tour de Tokyo, Sakura remarqua que la lune était moins grosse que dans son rêve et que les étoiles étais bien présente.

- le Chaos ne devrait tarder dit alors Vélanisia. Les élus firent oui de la tête Sakura déposa Nicolas dans un bouclier derrière elle celui-ci dormait. Tiffany elle restait a côté des élus attendant la caméra en main la venue du Chaos. Ils ne savaient aucun se qui allait se passer mais il devrai lutter le plus possible et tachez et le vaincre cette fois si car il réapparaîtra sûrement plus tard. Dans cinq ans lui dit une voix dans sa tête. Alors que les élus attentèrent, Sakura se rendit compte qu'ils n'avait pas encore sortis leur armes. Elle mis ses mains en lotus et prononça

- Clé du seau sacré procure moi ta force en prenant ta forme originel. Transforme toi ! Les élus se retournèrent vers elle. Lionel soupira ainsi que Anthony déçu de n'avoir pas penser a sa. Lio et Nel se frappèrent la tête . Lionel pris un cercle noir au niveau de son front et dit

- O toi épée magique reprend la forme qui t'as été donner de ton clan. Selon le pacte libère ta puissance ! Se fut au tour d'Anthony il mis sa main a l'horizontal comme pour montrer quelque chose puis une clé rayonna dans sa main et dit

- O Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'ombre, révèle moi ta vrai nature selon l'antique pacte libère ta puissance je te l'ordonne ! Lio mis le bracelet sur sa paume tant le bras et le regarde en disant bien fort.

- Par les pouvoirs étoilés reviens à ta forme originelle cercle antique au nom de pacte je te l'ordonne ! Se fut au tour de Nel lui mis ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour une prière ses mains rayonnèrent et il dit

- Par les pouvoirs planétaires donne moi ta force originelle Tairyoku au nom du pacte sacré révèle moi ta puissance ! Tous le corps de Nel rayonna et un magnifique costume chinois traditionnelle fut place a son jean et son tee-shirt. Alors qu'il étais vraiment prêt un rire glacé se fit retentir. Une être difforme apparu en haut de la tour

- Je suis ravi de te voir mon cher Clow. Cela fait longtemps non ? Oh je vois que la fleur est là. J'ai un marché a te proposer. Le chaos se laissa tomber jusqu'à eux.

- Un marché ?

- Oui accepterais tu d'être ma reine des ténèbres ma fiancée.

- C'est hors de question dit Lionel en se placent devant Sakura

- Dommage ! mais tant pis. Le chaos retourne en lévitation puis met ses main au dessus de lui et envois un jet noir sur Lionel. Puis il mis ses mains l'une contre l'autre et un rayon venant du sol ainsi que de lui percute Lionel qui se relève comme si de rien n'étais bien que son corps le faisait souffrire. Le chaos éclate de rire.

- Dis moi mon cher Clow tu as bien trouver tes aides hein ? Sais tu que si je tue une seule personne le monde sera anéanti ? et tu sais qui va la tuer ? Toi ! A se moment le chaos éclate de rire puis joint ses main et crie

- O Clé qui détient les pouvoir des ténèbres et du néant révèle moi ta puissance selon l'antique pacte. Libération ! Carte de la possession. Un personnage rouge qui ressembler a un jocker avec a ses mains de long fils se rue vers Anthony. Puis entre en lui, la réincarnation de Clow ne bouge plus laisse tomber son spectre contre sa jambe puis ses yeux de couleur bleu prenne une couleur grisâtre. Le chaos éclate de rire. Mon cher frère envoi donc une secousse électrique a la personne derrière toi.

***

Anthony se tourna lentement ainsi que monta son spectre et le dirige vers Tiffany puis descend son bras très vite et un éclair tombe sur Tiffany qui reste debout abasourdie puis s'écroule les larmes aux yeux. Maintenant tue Sakura ! Anthony se dirige lentement vers elle levant son spectre.

- Le maître ne nous le pardonnera jamais crie Ruby Moon mais elle le prend par derrière puis essaye de l'assommer mais sa résistance et plus grande sous un signe de la gardienne Spinel envoi un rayon. Clow regarde Ruby Moon et prononce

- Je t'ai crée je peux te détruire ! a ses mots la gardienne le lâche mais Spinel le rattrape. Anthony fit un sourire puis envois un rayon ténébreux sur Ruby Moon qui sous le choc ne l'évite pas puis en reçoit plusieurs et chute pour s'enfoncer dans le sol.

- Ruby ! crie Spinel même si vous êtes notre maître vous n'avez pas le droit de vous conduirent comme sa ! Spinel lança plusieurs Rayon a la suite de l'autre et un épais nuage de fumée se fit la ou se trouver Anthony.

- Il va le tuer dit horrifier Sakura. Elle vola jusqu'à Spinel et se mis sur sa trajectoire de tire. Tu va le tuer arrête. Arrête ! Sakura pris le cou du gardien entre ses bras afin de le calmer. Mais le gardien l'expulse alors que Anthony venait a vive allure et avait planter son spectre dans le corps de Spinel qui avait tous juste eu le temps d'éloigner Sakura.

- Non ! cria Sakura alors que ses ailes ne voulait plus la portée. Non ! reprend toi Anthony. Reprend toi. Regard se que tu fais faire le chaos. Ruby Moon Spinel Sun.

- Je sais très bien se que je fais dit soudain Anthony


	27. Un combat familiale

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio, Nel et leur entités (Néo et Kéa) sont à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 28 : Un combat Familiale**___

- Je sais très bien se que je fais. La voix d'Anthony étais si froide Sakura avait failli chavirer elle étais a sa Mercie mais elle n'en avait que faire se qui la choqué c'étais que Anthony était contient qu'il venait de frappé violemment Spinel Sun qui étais tomber en piquez ainsi que Ruby Moon.

- Bravo mon frère je vois que tu as changer de camp utilise donc ton rayon lumineux contre elle ! Anthony acquiesce il brandit son spectre prête a frappé Sakura soudain il se retourne et le coup part sur le Chaos qui se trouvait pas loin derrière lui. Le rire du Chaos se tut immédiatement et c'est un cri de douleur qui y fait place. Le Chaos s'élève se tenant le ventre le souffle coupé.

- Tu regrettera ça ! Anthony fonça sur le sol et se pose a côté de Spinel Sun et fit signe a Sakura de venir l'aidez a refermer la plaie pendant que Vélanisia et Yué s'occupe de remettre sur pied Ruby Moon. Anthony mis sa main sur l'épaule de Tiffany celle-ci ouvre les yeux et lui sourit.

- Tu aurais pu allez moins fort avec ta décharge ! Tiffany l'embrasse rapidement puis se retourne vers Sakura pour voir si elle va bien.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un bon comédien surtout dans les mauvais rôles. Mais là tu m'as fait peur ! j'ai bien cru que je serai obliger de te tuer

- Moi aussi Lionel. J'ai repris mais esprit juste après avoir parler a Ruby Moon. Venant de nul part un rayon noir fut propulser le groupe. Se relèvent avec des bleus il regardèrent le Chaos

- Ne m'oublie pas Clow ! je te tuerais avant dans finir avec la fleur.

- Sa suffit cria soudain Nel le jeune homme se retourne vers Lio et ensemble ils crièrent. J'en appelle a la lumière que celle-ci soit aussi pur que l'espoir et aussi forte que le jour !

Un rayon de la taille des mains de Lio et Nel partirent puis se joignent juste avant de toucher le Chaos qui avait lancer lui aussi un rayon en direction de Lio et Nel. Nel fut éjecter plus loin se qui fit perdre de la puissance au rayon de lumière mais il parvient a toucher le Chaos qui éclate de rire. Les deux élus le regardèrent étonner mais Vélanisia et Yué avait profiter de cette diversion pour attaquer mais le Chaos restait fièrement planter malgré les flèches des gardiens Lunaire.

- La magie ancestrale n'as lieu sur moi ricane le Chaos. Alors mon frère l'avait tu oublier ? Sans attendre tous les gardiens lancèrent leur attaques mais passèrent a travers lui comme s'ils n'étais pas présent. Soudain visant plus haut les autres crurent qu'Anthony l'avais rater mais un crie retentit

- Comment as t-il fait sa ? demandèrent les autres élus.

- La carte du reflet. Que dirais tu d'un combat entre toi et moi ?

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton arrogance mais je gagnerai .

le Chaos envoya un rayon noir suivit par après de plusieurs boules de la même couleurs. Anthony les prends sans bouger et envoya un rayon blanc mais le Chaos ne suivit pas son exemple. Anthony déploya ses ailes puis ils se bâtèrent en corps a corps spectre contre spectre alors Qu'Anthony prenez le dessus après de longue minute d'acharnement. Le Chaos recule et lui envoi une boule noir puis un coup de spectre derrière la tête alors que Anthony tomber le Chaos en profite pour lui envoyer un autre rayon noir mais au dernier moment Anthony esquive et lui envoi lui aussi un rayon mais il touche son adversaire. Montent en flèche le Chaos essaye de le gardez a distance en lui décochant des flèches noirs. Rageant le Chaos est obliger de recommencer un corps a corps mais cette fois si en profite pour envoyer la carte de l'immobilisation.

- Tu sais je n'est pas aimez le coup que tu as fait. Regard se que je fais maintenant. Le Chaos envoya sa carte contre tous le monde puis avec un sourire démoniaque il éloigna les autres laissent seulement Tiffany. Puis il envoya un rayon noir vers elle.


	28. Le réveil de Tiffany

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio, Nel et leur entités (Néo et Kéa) sont à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 29 : Le réveil de Tiffany **_

Le chaos envoya un rayon noir vers Tiffany mais celle-ci était immobiliser tous comme les autres élus et Anthony. Non, il ne pouvait pas laissez faire sa ! il l'avait enfin trouvée, il avait enfin trouvée cette personne qui pourrais le comprendre. Il n'avait passer que quelque mois avec elle cette année mais cela lui avait suffit. Il ne voulez pas la perdre une seconde fois, non pas elle il ne voulait pas la perdre plus jamais. A cet pensée la carte de l'immobilisation lâcha son étreinte et Anthony fonça a une vitesse jamais atteinte par des ailes aussi petite et se place devant Tiffany et pris le rayon.

- tu l'aimes t'en que sa mon frère ? demande doucement le Chaos alors qu'il préparait un nouveau rayon puis il l'envoya.

Anthony arriva a le contrait grâce a un bouclier qu'il s'étais fabriquer mais même s'il n'avait rien sa protection étais partie en lambeau et s'il continuait comme sa son énergie serait épuiser et il ne resterait qu'au frère de Clow de l'achever. Tiffany lui supplier de se bouger de là qu'il ne tarderais pas a tomber. Mais Anthony étais bien décider a rester debout au moins jusqu'à la perte de ses pouvoirs s'il le fallait.

- Maître dit Ruby Moon allez vous en je me mettrait devant Tiffany

- Tu es encore prisonnière et puis tu ne résistera pas a un seul de ses rayons. Anthony avait déjà pris cinq rayon noir ainsi que des boules mais il tenait bon debout les mains ouverte pour qu'aucune des attaques n'atteigne sa bien aimée.

- Si tu veux m'épouser cria alors Tiffany il faut que tu sois en vie pour sa ! des larmes couler de ses yeux alors que la carte n'agissais plus sur elle.

- Au moins je sais que tu as accepter. Lui sourit-il. Tiffany ne savais que faire mais cette fois le rayon aller vraiment la toucher mais Anthony parvient a la pousser et prend la flèche noir dans le dos.

- Non ! cria Tiffany en prenant sa tête sur ses genoux pourquoi as tu fait sa ? Anthony, répond moi pourquoi as tu fait sa ? l'élus sourit et ses lèvres prononce son nom. Tiffany dépose Anthony a côté de Nicolas puis lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres et regarde le Chaos les joue ruisselant de larmes mais ses yeux lui montrer toute sa haine.

- Comment Solange as-t-elle pu seulement t'aimer ? le Chaos éclate de rire

- Cette traînée ? m'aimer ? tu rigole n'est-ce pas ? vous êtes pitoyable ! son rire repris de plus belle mais il se tut quand l'énergie de Tiffany l'atteint

- Tu vas le regretter ! un cercle venait d'apparaître sous ses pieds une lune coupé par une faut.

Elle avait en main une genre de faux habillé en d'un robe noir. Celle-ci avait de manche courte sur les rebords de la robe du rouge couleur sang sa longue robe onduler vers la fin seul ses pied apparaissait. Au cou une chaînette avec comme pendentif une goutte de Sang. Ses cheveux relever en chignons seulement deux mèche en-cadré son visage. Elle avait un maquillage spécial. Sur ses yeux du rouge pour les paupières en dessus qui partais des cils des signe mystérieux pour finir un rouge a lèvre noir. Tiffany mis sa faux vers le Chaos puis deux ailes de couleurs noirs apparurent dans son dos en un instant elle se trouva a côté du Chaos et avait envoyer un coup que le Chaos avait réussi a esquiver en reculent mais surtout en mettent son bâton devant lui.

-Par contre tu es intéressante toi aussi.

Tiffany ne l'écouter plus elle lui assigne un deuxième coup de faux puis de sa main libre envoya une boule de feu rouge. Le chaos se la pris et son sourire ne fit que grandire puis en renversant sublimement son poignet une dizaine de boules noir percutèrent Tiffany puis la serrèrent et l'immobilisèrent dans les airs. Le Chaos approche sa tête de celle de Tiffany et murmure avant de l'embrasser oui je te trouve vraiment intéressante. Puis il éclate de rire mais le geste qu'il venait de faire lui coûta la main avec laquelle il avait tenu le menton de la jeune femme. Au moment où les lèvres du Chaos avait toucher les sienne elle avait envoyer sous énergie sous forme d'impulsion comme un bouclier ravageur. Le chaos rigoler toujours puis se fit repousser le bras mais il ne vit pas qu'une boule de feu rouge ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres aller le prendre en sandwich. N'y Tiffany arriver et réussir a le toucher.

- Tu regrettera d'avoir fait autant de mal a ton frère. Le chaos éclate de rire

- Et toi ma douce fukushu ? Tiffany recule jusqu'à presque toucher terre mais c'était pour envoyer un rayon lumineux avec son faux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Puis Tiffany atterrit sur le sol joint ses mains alors que sa faux rayonnait et prononça « Que ma vengeance soit accomplie ». A se moment la grande faux rayonna de plus belle ainsi que le corps de Tiffany se qui libéra les autres.

- Vous devez tous faire une lumière étincelante murmure une voix. Mais cela doit être une part de vous.

Une fois que la voix disparu la faux de Tiffany rétrécit et fit place a un micro. L'épée de Lionel rayonna tendit que le spectre de Sakura se transformer en une fleur qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le bâton d'Anthony rayonna pour faire place a un livre. Quant a Lio son anneau se transforma en une étoile ainsi que Nel qui a la place de c'est gant avait dans les mains une ailes en forme de chauve-souris.

- Vous devez y allez tous en même temps repris la voix. En un même geste les élus brandirent leur objet et un rayon lumineux se dirigea vers le Chaos qui fut immobiliser mais les 4 objet n'étais assez puissant et ceux-ci se retourne contre leur possesseur qui tombèrent m'est se relevèrent aussitôt pour recommencer ainsi plusieurs fois de suite. C'est a bout de souffle que les rayon des gardien s'ajoutèrent au leur. Alors que leur rayon combiner leur revenez de nouveau les élus restèrent par terre sans bouger.


	29. La puissance de la lumière

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou Card Captor Sakura au choix

Disclaimer : Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony appartiennent à CLAMP mais Nicolas ainsi que Lio, Nel et leur entités (Néo et Kéa) sont à moi.

Note : Cette fic est la suite de **La fleur de la souffrance.**

**Note 2 : **J'ai écrit ce deuxième volet à 14 ans je n'ai rien modifié du style.

Note 3 : Désolée de tout se retard j'ai essayé d'avancer dans d'autre fic mais voici enfin la suite.

Fanfics Sakura Saison 2

Une fleur dans les cendres.

_**Chapitre 30 : La puissance de la lumière.**_

Leur Rayon revenez encore sur eux cette fois les élus étais désespéré mais il ne savait comment réveiller Anthony la puissance de leur rayon était forte mais le chaos ne bougeait ou plutôt il riait devant le spectacle que lui offert les élus. Soudain un cri de nourrisson retentit se qui fit taire le Chaos il regarda vers la terre et remarque que Nicolas frappais sur son bouclier alors que sa mère se trouvait tous prés. Un sourire orna les lèvres dépourvu de chaire du Chaos puis il vola jusqu'à l'enfant celui-ci rayonnait d'une douceur apeusante. Peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose de cette enfant de plus il avait un avenir radieux. Sa puissance était elle qu'elle lui serait utile dans plusieurs année. Mais quelque chose se referma sur sa cape et le tira. La fleur essayer de l'éloigner de cet enfant elle avait a peine la force de soulever se bras. Elle avait une grande détermination il l'avait su dés qu'il l'avait rencontrer elle étais aussi d'une beauté stupéfiante. Il était attristé a l'idée qu'il devrait la tué car il s'avait quel monterais en puissance. Perdu dans la contemplation de Sakura le Chaos ne vit pas et reçus une flèche dans son dos suivit d'un rayon se retournent bien que du sang noir couler il remarque Tiffany debout devant lui tenant a peine sur ses jambes les larmes ne l'avait quitter et elle serrait fort a faux contre elle prête a contre attaquer. Du sang lui couler le long d'une de ses jambes alors que ses ailes la portait difficilement. Épuisée elle voulait continuer le combat. Mais comme si les autres répondait le Fleur qui étais a ses pieds poigna plus fortement dans sa cape et des fleurs de Sakura tombèrent doucement le Chaos aurait pu éclater de rire si c'est fleur au contact de pouvoir démoniaque l'enflammait. L'épée c'était lui aussi relever et étais prêt au cas ou le Chaos voudrait s'enfuir. Les gardiens eux aussi essayèrent de tenir sur pattes ou jambes, mais il ne valait guerre mieux que leur maître. Lio fit rayonner son cercle afin de paralyser le Chaos qui tentait de battre des ailes. Nel quand a lui préparer des invocations. Seul son frère restait sur le sol mais le Chaos était satisfait il avait réussi a tuer son frère. Mais le fait que ses deux créatures se soi retourner contre lui le mettez en colère. Sans attendre en un grand coup d'ailes il éjecta Sakura qui venait de se relever puis se retourne dans les aires et envoi un rayon bien plus gros que les précédent alors qu'il aller atteindre les élus ceux-ci déployèrent leur dernière force. Anthony venait de se lever il avait fait champ d'énergie en donnent le plus puisqu'il étais le seul encore en bon état malgré ses blessures au torse au jambes et au bras. Son costume avait carboniser mais avec un sourire il pointa son livre vers le Chaos tous les élus plus les gardien et Tiffany envoyèrent un rayon lumineux gigantesque. Telle qu'un moment tous fut aveugler c'était comme si le jour c'étais lever. Dans cette lumière aveuglante un cri atroce retentit puis les élus s'écroulèrent alors que les gens de Tokyo jetter un regard par la fenêtre. Pendant plusieurs heure ils ne se doutait et ne se douterais jamais qu'un combat entre membres de la même famille entre le bien et le mal entre deux époques. Et surtout que leur ville avait failli être détruite sous se rayon de lumière s'il n'avait pas était bénéfique. C'est en se joyeux jour ou triste jour du 24 Août que le Chaos avait étais vaincu pour la première fois. Les élus ne savait pas encore combien de temps ils pourraient vivre en paix. Mais la seule chose qu'ils pensaient c'étais

- nous avons réussi crièrent-ils a l'unisson puis éclatèrent de rire. Sakura essaye de se relever met elle n'y parvient pas elle bougeait ses ailes mais c'étais tous se qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle entendit les un et les autres s'endormirent avant quelle même ne sombre dans le sommeil alors qu'une lumière jaune éclairer le groupe pour disparaître une fois qu'ils furent chez eux.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ma fanfic Sakura. Il n'y aura pas de suite, cette fic est donc passée d'une trilogie à une double volet. Je tiens quand même à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lue cette fic et auront eu le courage de la lire jusqu'au bout. Je suis très touchée de voir qu'un écrit d'enfant (qui faut l'avouer est quand même loin d'un chef d'oeuvre) et pu quand même voir le jour.

Encore un grand merci pour tous ses lecteurs -^^-


End file.
